Back to Basics
by Nightmare Sired Muse
Summary: At sixteen, Ash Ketchum was renowned as a prodigy. Together with his pokemon, he had overcome rivals, aided in the destruction of Team Rocket, and conquered two separate League Conferences. Then the tragedies of New Island washed it all away. It was only then, at his darkest hour, that his true journey to greatness began. Kalos, AU, veteran trainer Ash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back to Basics

Rating: T, eventual M

Summary: At sixteen, Ash Ketchum was renowned as a prodigy. Together with his pokemon, he had overcome rivals, aided in the destruction of Team Rocket, and conquered two separate League Conferences. Then the tragedies of New Island washed it all away. It was only then, at his darkest hour, that his true journey to greatness began. Kalos, AU, veteran trainer Ash

Pairing: Ash / ? The only thing I'll say is it will either be m/f or m/f/f. There is a poll

AN: Just so it's clear, Ash won two League tournaments, but never claimed his right to challenge either region's elite four or champion. He's had one team of pokemon that he's used throughout his journey. As is hopefully clear, this Ash is similar but different from his canon counterpart. He's not an immature idiot. Also, for those of you who have read ROOT, no, he isn't an emotionally stunted jackass. But that doesn't mean he isn't flawed.

Also, a huge thank you to AEthereal Devastation, who has agreed to beta this story as well as ROOT. You're the best, man.

Chapter One: A rookie once more

Back to Basics

" _You've displayed compassion I believed beyond your kind, human. Now I will show you the same. But a lesson cannot be learned without sacrifice. And you still have much to learn."_

"I suspected I would find you here."

Ash shook off the memories of that fateful night and offered the aged Kahuna a shadow of a smile before once more regarding the view. In all his travels, rare few sights could compare to a Melemele sunset. The way the sun's dying light caught the crystal-clear waters and set the world ablaze in an inferno of orange and red would forever be seared into his memory.

Over the past year, said sight had become a favorite of the duo from Pallet Town.

"Are you really surprised," Ash softly inquired, watching as the man sidled up next to Pikachu. The slight pull on his lips made the full transition to a smile when the yellow mouse chattered excitedly at the gift their visitor had brought. The fluffy, toothachingly sweet pancakes his first friend had become somewhat addicted to in their time here in Alola was becoming a greater vice for the rodent than ketchup. "What is it you always say about this spot? I come here searching for myself or whatever you call it?"

Old man Hala chuckled good naturedly as he offered up the last of the treat to the electric-type. Grunting as only old age allowed, he plopped onto the ground between trainer and pokemon, throwing an arm about the teen's shoulder.

"You know well what I say, young one. But I suppose repeating myself one more time won't bring any harm. You return here each night, the very spot where I fished you from the sea, seeking the answers that evade you. Answers you will only find once you gather the courage to look within yourself and to the bond you share with Pikachu."

"Yeah," Ash sighed, his tone caustic, "that load of philosophical Tauros shit."

Mussing the teen's hair, unoffended by his sharp words, Hala took to stroking the electric-mouse's head. "It's okay, you know. Missing the thrill of battle."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ash growled, pointedly not looking in his direction.

"I don't know who you're trying to fool, young one. You betray your own feelings when interacting with the children at the school; your expression, it says what you can't admit. Your team would understand your desire to battle once more. They were your team after all."

"Is there a reason you keep rehashing this same conversation again and again, old man?" Ash snapped.

"Because you continue to fail yourself… and Pikachu." Hala held up a hand to stem the coming objection. "You continue to miss all the signals your partner is giving you out of some misguided notion of penance for not being able to save your team. Pikachu longs for the challenges and hardships of battle once more. But more so, he wishes to have his friend back."

"That's not-" Ash's denial was interrupted by Pikachu. The chattering mouse crawled into his lap, nuzzling his hand with its electric sacks. The laugh to bubble in his throat as the familiar crackle of electricity left his hand spasming was one of guilt. "Is he right, buddy? Have I been neglecting you? Do you want to… start over?"

Pikachu bobbed its head, its long ears swaying from the gesture as a fire that had long since been absent from the depths of his gaze rekindled. With a tightness in his chest, Ash nodded.

"You both need a new start," Hala continued. Rummaging through his pockets, he eventual produced an unmistakable turquoise stone. Within its depths was the signature lightning-like coloration that marked it as a thunder stone. Chucking when the younger man looked at the stone as if it might bite him, Hala tossed it to him without warning.

Ash caught the stone out of reflex and nearly dropped it just as quickly. Looking to his first pokemon, Ash expected to see his own reluctance staring back at him, but instead of distaste it was the steely resolve that had made the unimposing electric-mouse the cornerstone of his once revered team. It was only then, after months of wallowing in self-pity, that he realized he wasn't the only one who felt guilty about being unable to save the others. Pikachu, like himself, had been unable to stop the psychic; like Ash, he too had been spared for some unfathomable reason that neither of them could comprehend.

"Buddy, you don't have to-" Pikachu launched forward, nearly knocking the stone from Ash's grasp as he bumped it with his head.

"Pikachu!" was all Ash managed before his friend was overtaken by a brilliant glow. He could only watch for a second before he was forced to look away or risk damaging his sight permanently.

It was about the time that he glanced away from Pikachu's illuminated form that the crackle and pop of electricity came. Hair left standing on end and the smell of ozone overpowering, self-preservation sent Ash and Hala scrambling for cover.

The amount of electricity about Pikachu continued to grow until the very air was left vibrating. Yet it wasn't only the raw electricity the rodent was producing that sent them fleeing, but some… indescribable something that left their skin flush with a smattering of goosebumps and a hollow ringing in their heads even after they were a safe distance away.

It felt as if the process had lasted for hours when the miniature lightning storm began to abate, but Ash knew the process hadn't even lasted a full minute.

Blinking away angry splotches of light from his retina, he forced himself to look to his friend, Raichu, and promptly choked on his demand to know if he were alright.

With a Pikachu as his starter, Ash naturally knew all about its evolution. For a time during the early days of their journey, he had considered at great length about using a Thunder Stone on his friend. Any such thoughts died after their battle with Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader.

Till that point, evolution had always been a foregone conclusion in both their minds. If Pikachu were ever going to be a threat to bigger, stronger opponents, he would eventually need to evolve. But after beating Surge's monster of a Raichu, the subject became taboo for the mouse. Out of respect, evolution was never again broached by the two best friends. Not that it needed to be. Pikachu was widely regarded as a champion level pokemon. Though that didn't mean Ash and even Pikachu himself hadn't thought about it on occasion.

The long, wire like tail and powerful form was something they had both studied at depth, not to mention the incredible boost in raw power. But the transformation his friend had undergone was different than what he had always envisioned. The changes were subtle, but were notable enough that Ash was left dumbfounded.

That Pika- Raichu was perched on its tail, floating in midair didn't help.

"How?" he croaked disbelievingly as he absently moved closer. Of course, he knew of the rare Alolan variant Raichu—what self-respecting Pikachu owner wouldn't—but had always assumed only Pikachu hatched and raised in Alola were capable of evolving into the electric/psychic-type.

"I bet Samuel never told you how he came to be in possession of your Pikachu, did he?" Hala asked around a fit of belly-shaking laughter. Ash shook his head, unable to draw his gaze from his friend's tanned coat.

"It was I who sent him to Samuel." Despite himself, Ash managed to drag his gaze from his friend to the old man. "I found him wet and near death, not too far from this very spot actually. We didn't have the proper equipment to care for him then, so I called on Sam and requested he take Pikachu. It was only a few months later that I received the call saying that he had given the upstart of an electric-type to a fresh faced trainer."

Once more, Ash found his gaze returning to the discolored Raichu. On top of having more rounded features than a normal Raichu, its tail and ears carrying a softer curve, his friend's eyes were light blue instead of their former black. But this wasn't where the variations ended. Where his coat should have been a dark, burnt orange was instead more of a tan-color and the black "gloves" that should have been on the ends of his rounded paws were instead a soft white. This said nothing of his features, which were more open and approachable than that of your standard Raichu

"Don't act so surprised," Hala eventually sighed, wiping mirthful tears from the corners of his eyes. "Any Pikachu who evolves here in Alola ends up the same. To hear the locals tell it, it's the pancakes the species tend to love that is responsible. But in truth, it's something in the land or perhaps the air. Just as Charjabug and Magneton can only evolve in certain magnetic fields found in only a few places the world over, it's the same with Pikachu here in Alola."

Nodding at the explanation, Ash regarded his friend once more, a smile beginning to take form as the dual type gradually began to test its new ability to levitate.

"Hey, buddy," Ash began, drawing his attention. "You alright? Are you still you in there?"

In response, Raichu floated over, using his tail like a surfboard as he nuzzled his trainer's cheek affectionately with his own. Ash's eyes widened as a sweet, heady aroma filled his head. Only to be forgotten as a shock more powerful than he normally received when brushing against his friend's electric-sacks nearly brought him to his knees.

"Wow," Ash moaned as he palmed his cheek, though the pain wasn't enough to do away with his smile.

"Their electric-sacks produce a sweet scent when stimulated," Hala explained as he struggled to his feet. "They also pack more of a punch than a Pikachu's. Question is, how are you two going to use that extra power?"

Ash gave a smirk that hadn't been seen in more than a year as he ran a hand along Raichu's sensitive ears. "To win of course."

 **Back to Basics**

"And you're sure about this?"

"First you bitch the entire time we're here, now you're going to miss us?" Ash tossed a wry smile over his shoulder as he continued to pack away the belongings he had collected in his time spent in the island nation. "Which is it, old man?"

Hala scoffed, running a hand along Raichu's head, unaffected by the mild electrical charge his body now exuded constantly. "You know I'll miss your cooking and Raichu's company. Nothing else, I assure you." Ash snorted.

"And you're sure you won't say goodbye to the children at the school… or take young Kukui up on his offer? It's a great honor."

Ash zipped his bag closed with an air of finality and fell onto the bed. "Can you honestly say it's an honor I deserve?"

"I would," Hala nodded seriously, all traces of humor gone.

Ash shook his head, absently brushing his long locks from his eyes. He couldn't recall the last time it had been trimmed. His mother was going to kill him when she saw it. "No, I never deserved to be a champion. My team was strong enough, maybe. Was being the key word. But right now, it's only me and Pik- Me and Raichu. Even if I had a full team, I'm not ready. Not for the responsibility. Or anything that would come with such a title."

Hala chuckled. "You've grown to be your own biggest critic. That's a sign of maturity, young one. But wisdom will only come once you learn that no matter the amount of pressure you place upon yourself, we're all just human. Even you."

"Tauros shit, man. Tauros shit."

Chuckling, Hala gave Raichu a final pat before turning to leave. "I'll look after your bike until you send for it. Also, it looks like your plan to leave without saying goodbye isn't going to work as planned."

Arching an eyebrow, Ash set up, glancing over his shoulder and out onto the balcony. A smirk began tugging on his lips at the sight of the little yellow figure looking in through the sliding glass door. The dual-type was rooted in place, transfixed by its idol's new appearance.

"Want to let Mimikyu in, Raichu?" Said rodent nodded, turning its sights upon the handle. Looking constipated, his rounded features scrunched in concentration as he attempted to use his new found psychic ability to open the door. Levitating came to him as easily as breathing, it was second nature to his species of Raichu, but he had yet to attempt Psychic or any of his other abilities.

It took a moment and he nearly broke out in a sweat from the effort, but eventually Raichu managed to open the door for Mimikyu. Yet the fairy/ghost-type didn't budge.

"Come on, Mimikyu," Ash softly chided, finally earning its attention. "Don't be like that. He's still Pikachu in there. Only now he can fly."

To reassure the smaller pokemon, Raichu floated down to its side, chattering kindly. Mimikyu gave a shrill, hollow cry, a sound that was guarded, reluctant to interact with the mouse.

Ash silently sat back, watching as the friends gradually overcame the awkwardness that Raichu's evolution had created. They had first encountered the little spook on Ula'ula. Understandably, it had been fascinated with Pikachu, following them around and observing their every move. It wasn't until the next day, once they had returned to Melemele, that they realized it had gone to great efforts to follow them. During the day it went off to rest, but at dusk it would normally show up and hang around.

After a time in which he let the two be, Ash sat forward, drawing the duo's attention.

"Listen, Mimikyu," he began. "We're leaving the island tomorrow. We won't be coming back for a long time. If ever," he explained apologetically.

Mimikyu turned to Raichu, its beady eyes welling and its Pikachu inspired disguised skewed haphazardly.

"We were going to come find you before we left," he continued, waiting until he once more had the little one's attention before he went on. "We were hoping you might consider coming along with us?"

Mimikyu made a curious sound, glancing to Raichu who bobbed his head encouragingly. Ash produced a spare pokeball as he crawled to the edge of the bed. Expanding it to full size, he held it out to it.

"You don't have to come with us if you don't want to, but Raichu and I would really like for you to tag along. There's always room for one more friend."

 **Back to Basics**

"Come on," Ash chuckled, uncomfortable with the intensity of the sailor. "I'm flattered, but this is a really bad matchup for Poliwrath."

The burly fishermen grunted, displeased but steadfast. "None of that now! Polly is up for any challenge! You don't have to worry about us! We can keep up! Besides, how often do you get to battle a trainer of your caliber?"

"We won't reach Pallet for another week," Ash reminded him, exasperated. "There are going to be plenty of chances to battle."

Terrell shook his head, refusing to listen to reason. Across the deck, all activity had stopped, both the crew and other passengers had paused in their duties and respective conversations in favor of viewing the coming match. Even after a year of obscurity, hearing his name in passing could still draw a crowd.

Before the events of New Island, Ash had welcomed such reactions, thriving off the attention and would even go out of his way to seek an audience. Back then he had been arrogant. He had become too good too soon. And his resulting attitude was made all the worse by the fact he knew as much. Hell, when Gary Oak labeled you a braggart, one should stop and take note. But the reality of how weak he truly was had been a harsh, humbling lesson. Now the weight of their eager gazes left him feeling cheap and unworthy.

The raven-haired teen from Pallet sighed, giving a reluctant nod. They had come to the deck for a bit of training, not to put on a show. But despite his best efforts, the man wasn't about to take no for answer.

"You ready, Pika- sorry!" he winced, giving the levitating rodent an apologetic smile that the mouse returned, nonplussed. "Are you ready, Raichu?"

Raichu floated forward, his now blue-eyes narrowed in focus and cheeks sparking with electricity. Ash had half a mind to use the little straggler he had caught just before departing from Melemele, but decided against it. There was no way Mimikyu, as inexperienced as he was, would be a match for the hardy dual-type.

"Mind Reader, Polly!" Terrell cawed, as pumped as if he were the one about to tangle with Raichu. "Then Hypnosis and Hyper Beam!"

Ash arched an eyebrow, concerned by the thought of the musclebound water/fighting-type unleashing such a powerful attack on a ship. A miss could potentially sink them depending on its aim and how strong Poliwrath really was. Luckily for them all, Poliwrath never got that far.

Poliwrath's furrowed eyes took on a pink glow just as Raichu blurred forward in a tried and true combination of Agility and Quick Attack that had left stronger, faster pokemon reeling. Raichu didn't need instruction as he slammed into the blue dual-type's broad chest, form engulfed in the shroud of golden electricity known as Volt Tackle.

Poliwrath was launched backward from the force of Raichu's combination. Terrell gave a particularly unmanly scream as he barely dodged his pokemon's limp form as it was sent rolling in a tangle of bulky limbs across the deck of the ship. Raichu chattered grimly, working himself up into his normal battling mindset, but was stopped as Ash called him back.

With a shake of his head, he slid his duffle from his shoulder. "Enough. That was overkill," he grunted darkly as he dug through the section of his bag where he kept paralyze heals—obviously for unprepared opponents—revives, and specially modified potions that were a touch stronger than the norm. All recently purchased for the off chance that Raichu or Mimikyu were hurt.

Ignoring the applause from the crowd, the raven-haired teen made for Poliwrath's prone form with one of each of the healing items in hand. Crouching next to Terrell, he began spritzing the potion over the entirety of the dual-type's body.

"Give her this once I'm done tending to her wounds," Ash instructed, handing the sailor the revive as he continued to work. Raichu floated over and perched on his shoulder, chattering in a concerned sort of way as he watched his trainer tend to his opponent.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Terrell mused, flabbergasted by the very one-sided battle. "I didn't expect us to win, but I thought we could at least put up a worthwhile fight."

"No," Ash shook his head remorsefully, looking grim. "Raichu evolved less than twenty-four hours ago. We should have never accepted a match without first training to see what he was capable of. He doesn't have a full handle on his new power yet."

"Hey," Terrell grunted, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I insisted. This is as much my fault as anyone else's. I should have known better than to challenge you two. Poliwrath will be fine after some rest. Beyond this pride of mine, no harm done."

With Poliwrath healed and conscious once more, Ash retreated to a secluded alcove at the rear of the ship where the lifeboats were stored and other passengers rarely frequented. Once he was sure they wouldn't be bothered, he released Mimikyu. The fae appeared with a hollow, throat rattling croak, taking in its new surroundings with beady, curious eyes.

"It's time we start your training," Ash revealed in way of a greeting, crouching at the dual-type's side as he pulled out his battered and scuffed pokedex. The crimson handheld had had a rough life and it showed in the scars and markings it had acquired.

"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon," the pokedex droned. "A lonely pokemon, who conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag it has disguised to look a Pikachu in the hope of getting close to people and other pokemon."

"Mimikyu knows the moves: Scratch, Copycat, and Double Team."

"Not a bad move-set to start with," Ash mused approvingly, running a squirming finger along the stomach of its Pikachu disguise, an inch or two below its real eyes and earning a pleased squeak.

His situation was both a rare and unfortunate one. In a position where he was beginning his journey anew, but unlike most new trainers, he had the benefit of experience on his side. He would rebuild his team with a knowhow that even most veteran trainers lacked. And it all began with Raichu and Mimikyu.

"Raichu, I want you working on Light Screen. Eventually we'll need to practice with Psychic, but for now we need to go for inconspicuous if we want to avoid more challenges. Otherwise we'd spend this time testing the limits of your electricity now that you've evolved. I've got plans for you that are going to make you a true force of nature." Raichu's cheeks sparked as he nodded, floating off to a corner to concentrate.

"While Raichu is busy with that, I'm going to be working with you," Ash informed Mimikyu. "You're going to be trying to learn Shadow Sneak. But first we're going to focus on what you already know. Sound good?"

Mimikyu shuddered in anticipation, giving its shrill cry.

 **Back to Basics**

It was bizarre, being back home after so long away. So much had changed in his life in the past year that it felt alien to return to the one place where things never seemed to change.

Pallet Town would forever be Pallet Town.

"I told you I smelled loser, Umbreon."

Just as its occupants would always be the same. Even the jackasses like Gary Oak.

Ash shrugged off his duffle as he turned to regard his best friend and one-time rival. The grandson of Samuel Oak had already crossed the distance between them and had his arms around the slightly shorter boy.

"Get off me, Baby Oak. I don't need an angry psychic thinking I'm trying to steal her man."

Gary chuckled, shoving him away. "Shut it, loser."

Ash eyed the boy he had known his entire life critically as he grabbed his bag. "What happened to you?" Ash inquired, noting the lab coat he was sporting as he knelt next to the other teen's Umbreon and began petting the Eeveelution. "Not able to cut it as a researcher? Had to come back home to mooch off your grandfather?"

Gary scoffed. "I decided to pay the old man a visit when I heard you were dragging your sorry ass home."

Ash made a disbelieving sound as he stood. "Yeah right. I'd believe you're broke before I would that… I told him not to tell my mom. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"He didn't," the younger Oak grumbled, taking note of the transformed Pikachu for the first time as it floated onto the other boy's shoulder. "Is that your Pikachu?"

Scratching his starter behind the ears, Ash grinned warmly. "It is."

Gary shook his head tiredly, giving a put-out sigh. "Leave it to your stupid strong rat to go and get even stronger. The psychic-typing is overkill," he droned as he began leading them down the dirt road that would take them to the Ketchum family home.

"It's like I always told you," Ash shot back. "Quality always beats quantity. If you spent half the time training all those pokemon you caught as you did about bragging about how many you had, you might have made it past a final four ranking."

It was with the familiar sight of his home's picket fence that the two unconsciously shortened their stride. Gary cleared his throat, uncomfortable and eyes trained on the road ahead.

"I'm sorry."

Ash arched an eyebrow, casting a quizzical look in his direction. "It's okay. I'm used to it after being around you so long. I've known for years that you're an ass-"

"Shut up," Gary growled, looking very much like he wanted to smack him. "I'm talking about… everything… I should have been there, too. I could have-"

"Died along with everyone else?" Ash interrupted, voice clipped. It was clear he didn't want to dwell on the subject. But he knew Gary. If the youngest Oak started in on something, it was best to let him get it out of his system rather than fighting with him until he shut up. "What could you have done that any of the rest of us couldn't?"

"I could have helped! Together we could have fought our way out!"

Ash shook his head, forlorn. "There was no fighting it, only death. You're lucky you were smart enough to decline that invitation. If it had spent more than a few minutes with you, I doubt he would have spared a pain in the ass like you."

"Luck had nothing to do with it! The only reason I didn't accept was because I was still pissed about our last match."

"Which I won," Ash added, unhelpfully.

"Still, I could have-" Gary stopped as Ash waved him off, hopping the fence and making for his front door.

"Stop being sentimental," Ash called to him as he dug in his bag for his house key. "It doesn't suit you. Hearing you blabber on is enough to make me want to finish my own self off."

Finding his key, he inserted it into the door. Pausing before he could unlock it, he turned and called out to Gary, who was storming off down the road mumbling about ungrateful jackasses.

"Gary." Said teen stopped, throwing a curious, albeit contemptuous glance over his shoulder.

"What?"

"…Thanks."

Grunting dismissively, the youngest Oak nodded impatiently, turning and leaving without another word. Shaking his head, Ash made to push into the house he had called home for the first eleven years of his life, but found the handle ripped from his hand. He had just enough time to stutter a surprised 'mom?' before he found his arms full of a weeping Delia Ketchum.

"Hey now," he soothed, mumbling softly as he rubbed circles along her shivering back. It wasn't the first time he had come home to an emotional mother, and he doubted it would be the last.

Eventually her sobbing began to soften, having cried herself out. Breathing gradually slowing, evening as she continued to hold onto him as if fearful if she let him go he might disappear. "You're home," she muttered tiredly, absently running her hand through his long hair like she had when he was little.

Having guided them inside and into the living room, Ash nodded, comfortable with their position. "I am."

It was like this, bundled together on the couch, that they passed the time, taking comfort in each other's presence. It had been too long since they had last seen each other and it was entirely his fault. Eventually, Delia untangled herself, wiping sheepishly at her puffy eyes and excusing herself to the kitchen to make them lunch. As Ash made his way into the kitchen it was to the sight of Raichu setting the table, his face scrunched up in concentration as his mother stood to the side happily applauding his efforts.

"Raichu is amazing," she enthused merrily. Said mouse puffed out his chest at the compliment, wearing a self-satisfied look that promptly disappeared when his inattention caused him to knock over a glass.

Chuckling, Ash agreed. "He's still getting the hang of it. But he's doing an excellent job of it, I'd say."

"After working so hard , I think Raichu deserves something special," Delia decided as she disappeared into the pantry where she kept Mr. Mime's treats.

"Actually," Ash called after her, unclipping Mimikyu's ball. "Maybe bring out enough for two."

"What was that, dear?" Delia inquired as she left the pantry with a jar of pokemon snacks in hand just in time to watch her son release his latest catch. An appreciative gasp escaped her as she hurried over to the disguised fae. Going to her knees, she didn't hesitate to envelop the tiny dual-type in a hug.

"Mom," Ash chuckled, resigned. "You gotta be more careful. What if he hadn't wanted you to touch him?"

Delia sent him an amused glare. "Mimikyu are well-known for their affectionate natures."

"Yes," he conceded with a nod. "But he's also a ghost/fairy-type. Typings known for being dangerous."

"Believe it or not, Mr. Bigshot. I'm quite knowledgeable about pokemon. I'd be willing to wager, I know more than even you."

Ash snorted, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Do what you want. Not like I can stop you."

Setting the fairy on the table in front of a bowl of pokemon food, she glided to the counter where she had left a plate of onigiri. Taking his place at the table, Ash watched her busy herself with a few final touches to their meal.

"So, what are your plans?"

Ash stared at her back and sighed. Though she had tried for being inconspicuous, her words had been resigned. She knew him too well.

"I'm going to begin traveling again," he confessed, knowing it was the last thing she wanted to hear. "Farther away than before. Somewhere I can start over and be anonymous, if only for a short time." He knew that if he showed up in some far off region and began making waves, eventually who he was would come to light. Hopefully, he would have time to form a decent team before his fame caught up with him.

Having finally claimed a spot at the table for herself, Delia sighed, left fidgeting as she wasn't sure what to do with herself. "Do you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

Ash shrugged, unsure exactly where he wanted to go. "I considered Hoenn, but its closer to home than I'd like. That's why I'm currently considering Unova and Kalos as possibilities."

Delia gave a strangled gasp, dropping her riceball. "Oh dear," she fretted as she hastened to pick up her mess.

"Are you alright?" Ash grabbed his napkin and helped her clean up the rice that was now everywhere.

"I'm fine," she assured a little too quickly. Sitting back at his insistence, Delia wore a fretful, brittle smile as she watched him fuss over her.

Ash was brought up short when his mother took a strand of his hair and began running it between her fingers.

"You look so much like your father with your hair like that. Just as handsome."

"What?" Her words were like being doused with ice water. Rare were the occasions that the subject of his father was breached. It was something he had learned early on to stop asking about as it was too painful for his mother. He didn't even know the man's name or fate. Though a part of him knew deep down he was still alive. His mother, as best as he knew, had never moved on, and had there been a grave to visit, he couldn't see his loving, kind-to-a-fault mother not paying her respects.

As a society, the pokemon world was progressive about sexuality. With the past war and the lifestyle most trainers led—constantly traveling from one place to another—there were many, many people in his generation who had only one parent. And while Ash was no prude and wouldn't have thought any less of his mother had he been the product of a whirlwind romance, or even a one night stand, there was just too much hurt there for it to have been a simple hookup.

"Mom…"

Wearing an uncharacteristically firm expression, Delia pulled him into the seat next to her. "You've been mature enough to know the truth about your father for a long time. I know that. I was the one who wasn't ready. But if you're really thinking about going there, it's for the best that I be honest with you."

 **Back to Basics**

Being a trainer who had ventured beyond the borders of his home region, Ash considered himself well-traveled. By the age of thirteen, about the time of his first conference win, he had seen and explored three separate regions. Yet Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh had nothing in comparison to the dazzling metropolis that was Kalos' capital, Lumiose City.

Renowned as the fashion capital of the world, it was also famous for its art and artifice. Some of the most gifted minds and inventors of the age lived and played alongside movie stars and artists. Flashy billboards illuminated the night sky, teasing future attractions and the heartbreakingly beautiful faces of models as the masses shuffled from boutiques to fancy little cafes with communication holograms strapped to their arms. The airplane it took to reach Kalos had been astonishing, but automobiles, a form of transportation that in other regions was reserved only for the super wealthy, public transportation, and League officials, such as peace-officers and professors such as Samuel Oak, buzzed silently by, sharing the roads with the second most popular form of transportation in the city, pokemon.

That in of itself took Ash aback. Besides in Alola where pokemon were integrated into all facets of life, never before had he visited a major city where it wasn't frowned upon for pokemon bigger than those one could carry in their arms to be allowed outside of their pokeball. Yet not only were pedestrians mounted on large, horned pokemon—they were so prevalent that he was certain they were part of some sort of rental service—but pokemon not essential to transport mingled and walked alongside their trainers.

Ash instantly felt a connection to the city and its people.

Withdrawing his pokedex, he directed it toward one of the passing transport pokemon.

"Gogoat, the Mount Pokemon and the evolved form of Skiddo," his pokedex droned. "Gogoat is able to sense its rider's feelings by detecting small changes in the grip on its horns. This allows both rider and pokemon to move together as one."

Stowing the handheld in his back pocket, he affectionately ran a hand along Raichu's head. Ash felt a pang of guilt as he motioned the mouse along, telling him to go on and explore. It was only now that they were away from their slice of paradise back in Alola that he realized how difficult that kind of solitude had been for his electric friend. After the initial rough patch way back at the beginning of their journey together, Pikachu had become a very social creature.

"How about it, buddy? Think we're going to like it here?"

The electric rodent chattered excitedly as it hovered from one sight to another, every bit a tourist.

The two stopped by one of the many food stalls that serviced both humans and pokemon alike. Pocketing his own snack, he held the battery-like 'feeder'—a device which could store vast amounts of electricity—up for Raichu to feed from. Though he could survive and stay healthy on regular pokemon food alone, like all electric-types, he appreciated the taste and boost of energy that came with consuming electricity. It made them stronger and more lively, and could even aid to a limited degree in their recovery after battle.

It took them close to an hour of maneuvering Lumiose's annular, labyrinth-esque streets to find their way to their destination. Though it was as breathtaking as the rest of the tasteful architecture the city featured, Ash didn't waste time sightseeing and quickly made his way inside. He was given pause when he was greeted by a flurry of lab coats and the scientist types that were synonymous with them. He stood silently to the side, surveying the buzz of activity within the lab and searching for someone who appeared to be in charge of the organized mayhem. Yet before he could throw caution to the wind and approach one of the white coats, a mousy girl only a few years his senior noticed him and quickly made her way over.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Augustine Sycamore."

The aide's open demeanor wilted under his terse tone. "I'm sorry, but the Professor is occupied at the moment."

Ash chuckled darkly. "Believe me, he'll want to make time for me."

"Cosette?" An attractive older woman approached the two of them, laying a hand on the younger girl's back. Noting her colleague's discomfort with the situation, the new arrival regarded him with intelligent, apathetic green-eyes. It would take more than a moody teenager to intimidate this woman. "Is there a problem here?"

"Sophie," Cosette sighed thankfully before quickly pressing on with her explanation. "He wishes to see Professor Sycamore."

"The professor is very busy at the moment. His research is at a very delicate stage at present. I apologize for any inconvenience, but he simply can't be disturbed," Sophie elaborated, taking care to be as professional as possible. "Unless you have an appointment with him, you'll have to return at another date."

Annoyed, Ash made to leave before his temper could get the better of him. It wasn't the man's aides who he was upset with, but the man himself. "Fine," he bit out, motioning Raichu to come along with a sharp jerk of his head.

Sharing a concerned look with her young coworker, Sophie called out to the young man, stopping him just short of exiting Sycamore Labs. "Excuse me. Would you like to schedule an appointment while you're here?"

"No," Ash grunted, some of his pent-up anger turning his words sharp. "Tell him the bastard son he abandoned dropped by for a visit."

Turning a blind eye to the stunned reactions his words gave birth to, he breezed from the lab without a backwards glance. The truth about his father hadn't changed how he viewed his mother in the least. As for his father, one Augustine Sycamore—Kalos' premier pokemon professor—well, he had never had an opinion of the mystery figure to begin with. To learn that the man, who his mother met and fell in love with during his apprenticeship with old man Oak, had put his career before his fiancé told Ash all he needed to know. That he had left before ever knowing his mother was pregnant, and had even begged to be taken back once he had learned of his birth, changed nothing for Ash. The man was trash.

"It's okay, buddy," he assured Raichu, tickling him beneath the chin as he slid his pokedex from his pocket.

Scrolling through the many features the handheld offered, he sought out the listings on the local Pokemon Centers and found, as he had suspected, there were no vacancies available. It really wasn't a surprise in a city as vast and densely populated as Lumiose. A short search showed him the listings of the local hotels. Many of the cheaper, practical options were completely booked—once again, not a surprise. That left him with his only real option being a luxury resort with the pretentious name 'Richissime.'

The name alone almost saw him searching out a back alley to unfurl his sleeping bag in. But after a twelve-hour flight, he was willing to put up with pretentious if it meant a good bed.

With his destination in mind, Ash set out with Raichu floating at his side. The rodent drew appraising looks from passersby. More than once, children ran up, asking to pet the mouse as he fielded questions from their elders about the dual-type. Rare as the Alola variant of Raichu was, it was no surprise it was largely unknown by the masses.

Eventual the duo made it to North Boulevard, one of the city's wealthier districts. The people were in large part beautiful. The problem was they were aware of as much. Ash snorted when his appearance—very much that of a trainer used to roughing it for long periods of time—earned him haughty, sidelong glances. Those same derisive sounds made the transition to amusement when Raichu's electric sacs would illuminate with enough electricity to send the hair of anyone within a foot of them standing on end.

As happened quite often when a pokemon gained a significant boost in power, the amount of aggression Raichu showed had increased. He was by no means a threat to the public or himself, but little things that in the past that he might have ignored now could set his best friend off. Not to mention, Ash had the feeling Raichu was enjoying the reactions his displays of power garnered him from the snobbish humans and their pokemon. He had sent more than one fluffy canine-like pokemon fleeing with its tail between its legs.

It was as Hotel Richissime came into sight, a structure of elegance and dark stone, that he felt someone rummaging about in his pocket. Instinctively, he batted away the hand of the offender, only to find no one there. Yet the presence in his pocket remained. By now, Raichu had taken notice of the odd phenomenon. A glow of psychic energy suffused its tail and eyes as it focused upon his pocket. The weight vanished from his person as the dual-type's focus swung about to focus on a dark alley across the plaza.

Whatever it was that had captured Raichu's attention broke off from the side of the wall, little more than a shadow upon the night. The decision to give chase was taken out of his hands when Raichu took off after it, as fast on the air as he was on land. Without much thought for the consequences, Ash gave chase, hand going to his pocket as he palmed what it was the pickpocket had been after.

Raichu had disappeared around the corner and into the maze-like back alleys. Ash would have lost his way after the first two turns had it not been for an explosion of kinetic force that left an entire section of wall a dozen feet ahead of him as little more than rubble. Ash skidded around the corner in time to watch as night became day as Raichu's entire form illuminated with electricity, revealing the culprit, a small feline, leaping into the arms of a stunned young girl.

"Stop!"

Raichu faltered in midair, managing to just fire the devastating bolt into the sky overhead. The air hummed with energy and the pungent, stinging scent of ozone assaulted the senses as a stunned Ash watched the girl dart off into an adjacent alley.

"No, Raichu," he ordered, pulling out the riceball the pokemon had been after. "Let them go. They were just looking for something to eat."

Setting it on the ground, he turned and called into the night, "It's yours if you want it. But you could have just asked!"

Motioning for Raichu to follow, he left the alley without another word. Never seeing the two pairs of glowing eyes trailing him.

AN: The Pikachu in this story is like that which was seen in the finals of the Kalos League, a furry beast. His evolution will make him even more of a powerhouse. Also, Ash won't be receiving Froakie/Greninja. Anyone who has read ROOT, my Naruto/Pokemon fic, knows I'm not one of these writers who go for overpowered/used pokemon.

I felt the decision to make Sycamore Ash's father was an inspired one. I've never seen it done before, but then again, I rarely read pokemon fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Back to Basics

Summary: At sixteen, Ash Ketchum was renowned as a pokemon prodigy. Together with his team, he had overcome rivals, aided in the destruction of Team Rocket, and conquered two separate League Conferences. Then the tragedies of New Island washed it all away. It was only then, at his darkest hour, that his true journey to greatness began. Kalos, AU, Veteran Trainer Ash

Pairing: Just to clarify, while there is a poll already, its main purpose is to gage people's feelings for who they want to see. There will be another later to determine the readers' feelings once they've gotten to know the girls.

AN: There will be mega evolution and z moves. However, whether Ash will use them himself is something I'm not sure of yet. Either way, there won't be any… _odd_ dancing or posing to power them. Also, in the Sun and Moon anime, they highlighted a lot of technology, tablets, cell phones, and that annoying pokedex. And in the previous series, X  & Y, robots were a huge part of the story. This upswing in technology is going to reflect in this story.

Chapter two: On the road again!

 **Back to Basics**

Ash exited the pokemon center with Raichu on his shoulder and Mimikyu in his arms. Having rose with the sun, the Kanto native had checked out of his room at Hotel Richissime first thing and made his way to register for the Kalos League.

Registering could be done at any Pokemon Center or through an official representative of the Kalos League, such as a Gym Leader or someone like Sycamore. But with no intention of returning to his 'father's' lab anytime soon, he had opted to pay the local center a visit.

The entire process had taken only a few minutes before he was once more on his way. Knowing the next few weeks would be spent on the road, he decided to indulge and take advantage of the city's renowned cuisine.

Without a set destination in mind, he picked a direction at random and went off in search of breakfast. Bypassing a number of the battle cafes Lumiose was famous for, he eventually settled on a small, but stylish café that boasted an attractive patio perfect for enjoying an early breakfast.

Having left both Raichu and Mimikyu outside as he placed his order with the server behind the counter inside, he made his way back to the patio only to pause as he found the duo in the company of a familiar face.

"Sophie," he greeted her. Wearing heels and a tight skirt, the elegant beauty flushed an attractive shade of red as she rose from her knees with Mimikyu in her arms.

"Mr. Ketchum," she greeted, dusting a nonexistent stain from stocking encased legs. "I recognized Raichu, and thought I'd stop and say good morning."

"And make friends with Mimikyu," he observed lightly.

Sophie smiled warmly down at the tiny dual-type, earning a happy, throaty croon. "It would be difficult not to befriend such a sweetie."

"Would you like to join us?" Ash inquired, motioning to one of the tables.

Looking as if she were about to decline, an eager grunt from Mimikyu saw her relent. "I can't say no to a face like that, now can I? I'd like that very much, thank you."

Surprising the beauty by pulling her seat out for her, Ash took his opposite her. "So, you work closely with the Professor. What type of research do you specialize in?"

Splitting her attention between the conversation and Raichu and Mimikyu, her expression brightened at the subject. "I originally got my start in pokemon medicine, studying at the nursing school here in Kalos. Yet after some personal circumstances, I found myself apprenticing abroad, studying evolution in Sinnoh under the guidance of Professor Rowan. Thus, how I fell into my current field of study, Mega Evolution. Or to be more precise, the correlation between said transformation and the mysterious Mega and Key Stones. Is it said stones which are responsible for making Mega Evolution possible, traits of the pokemon themselves, or some as of yet undiscovered connection? These are the questions I, along with the rest of my team, seek to answer."

Ash made a sound of interest, genuinely curious. But even more impressed. Since the loss of his team, he possessed a newfound respect for those who took up the admirable mantle of healer. At least he did for real healers. Nurse Joys were a different story entirely.

"I apologize," she flushed sheepishly. "You asked about my work, not for me to ramble on about myself."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Believe me, if I weren't interested, you would know," he admitted with a chuckle. "So, Mega Evolution? Despite the increasing amount of evidence to support its existence, it's a controversial subject. It must be difficult having your work challenged, not only by the public, but your colleagues as well."

Mega Stones, as the name suggested, were stones capable of temporarily unlocking a pokemon's dormant power; a type of non-permanent evolution. For generations, the existence of such transformations and stones was widely regarded as embellished wives' tales of a more superstitious time. But in the previous decade alone, with the advancements in technology and, as laughable as it might sound, the presence of social media, the tales had been proven true. For the most part, that was.

There would always be those who would write off footage of such events as falsehoods. It was the same with those who had captured mythical or legendary pokemon on film. There were a disheartening amount of naysayers. But then again, people were naturally skeptical of what they didn't understand or failed to see with their own eyes. Though he himself had never seen an example of Mega Evolution in person, he had seen enough documented evidence to believe in the legends. There were even rumors amongst some of the higher ups in the Indigo League that Lance had a pokemon capable of such a transformation.

Sophie shook her head, absently adjusting her glasses. "Not at all. Most, even those who question the validity of our field, prove respectful. A benefit, I suppose, of basing our research out of Kalos, the birthplace of Mega Evolution. That and your father's name carries a great deal of weight in the scientific community."

"He's excited to see you," she added softly, having noted the subtle, but telling shift in his demeanor. "Your father."

Ash made a distasteful face that more than expressed his thoughts on the man. He was saved from ruining the atmosphere with his response as the waitress arrived with his order.

Noting his attitude toward his father hadn't improved any with a night's rest, Sophie took pity on him and changed the subject. "How about yourself? Two conference victories in as many years, and all by the age of fourteen. You must be proud."

Ash grunted noncommittally. "I've been fortunate in my time as a trainer," he mused, her attempt to play on his ego not working as intended as he turned pensive. "I had an excellent team and just enough talent as a trainer to coax their potential to the surface."

"It takes more than luck and a modicum of talent to win a conference," Sophie countered, bewildered by the modesty being displayed. Having researched him extensively the previous evening, she was familiar with his reputation, both as a trainer and an egotist. "Your story must be quite the tale."

"There's not much to tell that you can't glean from my trainer profile," he said with a shrug, revealing he was aware that she had likely investigated him. "It all began in a small town known as Pallet. No one expected a rookie from a no name backwater to reach the Indigo final four, but I proved them all wrong. Almost immediately after, I set out for Johto and within a year's time I found myself in the Silver Conference finals, only to lose once more and to an opponent I could have beat had I not underestimated them. Funny enough, she was from Kalos. Such a devastating loss taught me a lot, and I set out for Sinnoh without giving my team or myself time to recuperate. Even before the Lily of the Valley conference began, people were feeding my ego with whispers of how I was the next great prodigy. It was there that I finally earned such praise. I won my first conference."

"Having finally claimed a title as my own, but knowing I was no match for the Sinnoh Elite Four or Cynthia, I returned to where it all began, back home in Kanto. I was determined to prove I was every bit the prodigy the masses claimed I was. And so I did. I won without losing a single pokemon," he reminisced with a crooked smile that carried just a hint of his old bravado, but more so, something much darker and self-loathing in nature. "However, as powerful as my team was, again, I was forced to acknowledge we weren't strong enough to take on a Champion. Certainly not one in the same league as Lance. So instead of challenging Kanto's beloved Dragon Master, I joined the Pokemon League for the next two years."

As he had claimed beforehand, he hadn't revealed anything she hadn't learned with a quick once over of his trainer profile. Yet she was a firm believer one could learn all they needed to know about someone by the way they discussed themself and their accomplishments. A touch of sentimental enthusiasm and a undertone of melancholy throughout; by the time he finished speaking, Sophie found herself intrigued, sitting on tenterhooks to learn more about the enigmatic young man.

"You've shied away from the public eye for over a year. Why return now?" Before the start of their little sit down, she wouldn't have dared ask such a question. Though the details were classified to the public, the loss of his team was well documented. There had even been a period of time where the public questioned whether or not he himself had passed. But seeing firsthand the maturity of the young man, she felt comfortable posing such a blunt question.

"I owed it to Raichu." Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Ash scoffed derisively. "No, that's not right. It's what we both wanted. I was just too caught up in my own guilt to realize it sooner. I missed battling, pitting myself against another, and that exact moment of realization when my opponent would meet my eyes from across the field and we would both know my team was superior… Pretty narcissistic, wouldn't you agree?"

Sophie shook her head, emerald eyes warm and a kind curve to her pillow-esque lips. "Not at all. People older than myself are rarely so self-aware, or at the very least as honest with themselves. Pride in one's self or their team isn't necessarily a bad thing. I'd say you're quite brave," she added as an afterthought. "I don't believe I would be reaching if I said a trainer of your caliber could have just about any pokemon you desire delivered to you with only a few phone calls. To place yourself in the position of an amateur, determined to crawl your way back to the trainer you were before is nothing less than admirable."

Ash laughed, the sound more natural this time, if carrying a touch of disbelief. "You're too kind."

"And you're too hard on yourself. I look forward to seeing what the future holds for you, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash made a sound deep in chest, somewhere between a grunt and a resigned sigh before a listless smile made its way forward. "You should really be careful, Sophie. A smile like that and such kind words, I might just fall for you."

 **Back to Basics**

"I might just fall for you." Ash groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands as he blushed like a schoolgirl. "Who even talks like that?!"

It was well past mid-day and they had long since left the chaos of Lumiose in their wake. After his impromptu declaration, Ash had stuck around long enough to finish his breakfast at a pace that was slightly less than repulsive before bidding his father's aide and the city as a whole goodbye.

"You're psychic now!" Ash glared accusingly at the levitating electric-type. "Why didn't you psychic my mouth shut?"

Raichu chattered animatedly, amused by his friend's turmoil. Ash could almost feel the smugness coming off the rodent in waves.

"You wait until we see Buneary or Togedemaru again," Ash muttered vindictively, his moody sneer becoming a smirk when Raichu faltered midair. "Then we'll see who's laughing."

Quicker than a Volt Tackle, Raichu was before him, hovering in his face, glowing blue eyes narrowed in warning.

"Calm down, you big baby," Ash teased as he pulled him onto his shoulder. "I won't mess with your girlfriends."

It was a moody Raichu who chattered petulantly in his ear.

"I'm sorry," Ash sighed, though his smile said differently. "I'll make it up to you next time we have use of a kitchen. Hala showed me how to make pancakes before we left. But first-" he chuckled as the dual-type pressed affectionately against his cheek, the entirety of his sins forgiven at the mention of the treat. "First, we need to train."

Raichu leapt from his shoulder, electric-sacks sparking as he levitated around him. Smiling fondly, Ash knelt without breaking his stride, snatching a handful of pebbles from the dirt road.

"The way I see it," he began thoughtfully, "we can either focus on raw strength or take our time and perfect your control. Luckily, you're already an electric powerhouse. This affords us the opportunity to take our time to develop your psychic abilities to the same level, and hopefully give you a comparable amount of control."

The moment he had evolved, Raichu had instinctively learned Psychic. Yet he was still inexperienced with the technique. A true master of the attack could control their opponent, both physically and mentally. At present, however, all Raichu could manage was using it as a form of telekinesis.

They were fortunate Raichu's evolution had happened now and not years earlier. Had he evolved back when they had first considered making the change, Ash would have had the dual-type lifting boulders and attempting to rip trees up by the roots—though this point was moot as he would have been a normal Raichu. The misguided notion that brute force won battles was one it had taken time for him to grow out of. The results of polishing and honing his control now would show come time for the Lumiose conference, when they planned to make their big debut.

And yet, despite his confidence that he was approaching Raichu's training in the correct way, a part of him feared his actions were misguided. He had never been fortunate enough to train a psychic of his own. And while he knew this uncharacteristic bout of self-doubt was a result of the tragedies in his past, he wished there was a way to know if what he was doing was right by Raichu.

"Catch," he barked, tossing up the handful of rocks he had collected. Raichu fumbled to grab them all with his mind, but managed to not let a single stone hit the ground. "You're going to levitate those all the way to Santalune City, while rotating them constantly."

While Raichu focused on spinning the pebbles about himself, looking to all the world as if he possessed his own gravitational pull, Ash unleashed Mimikyu. While its disguise offered it protection from sunlight, the dual-type was more comfortable being outside its ball after dusk. And while the sun was still out at the moment, it was already on a collision course with the horizon.

"Think you can manage to keep up and fit in a bit of training?"

Mimikyu gave a hollow, throaty grunt as he began focusing on the road ahead. Ash watched as he shuffled dutifully along, the hint of shadow given off by the skirt of his disguise shuddering as he attempted to use Shadow Sneak.

Though he hadn't realized it until he scanned his move set, Mimikyu was young. He was by no means a hatchling, yet his battling experience was next to zero. Likely a result of the seclusion his species was subjected to both by other pokemon and humans.

Chuckling, Ash sent the fairy/ghost-type an encouraging smile. "Keep it up. You're doing great."

Almost as soon as the praise left his mouth, his back pocket vibrated. Freeing his pokedex, he found he had a new message from none other than one Gary Oak.

I don't know what your problem is, loser. But Sabrina just woke me up demanding I send you a message saying, 'You're on the right path.' Whatever the hell that means.

Get your shit together, Ketchum. My girlfriend doesn't need to be worrying about other guys at three in the morning. Especially when it affects my sleep.

Get a cell phone like a normal person, you massive pain in my ass.

His earlier concerns alleviated, the widely grinning young man began typing out his response, a thanks to Sabrina—the big sister he had never had—for watching out for him. Of course, it went without saying there would be plenty of jabs at his very mature best friend.

 **Back to Basics**

"You up for a battle?"

Ash glanced up as he finished furling his bedroll to find a boy a few years younger than himself standing over him with his arms crossed and sporting a mischievous grin.

Fastening his sleeping roll to the bottom of his rucksack, he made his way to the edge of the small thicket bordering upon where he had set up camp the previous night. Sparing the youngster an apologetic quirk of the lips, Ash gave a shrill whistle.

"Just have to wait for them to get back," he explained as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

Nocturnal in nature, Mimikyu spent much of the day asleep or in his ball. This had given birth to a new routine over the past week they had been on the road. Ash would stay up late into the night, overseeing and aiding in his training where he could before eventually making his way to bed. But while he and Raichu slept, Mimikyu would spend the night training away.

When they had woken that morning, Ash had sent Raichu off in search of the fae, who he had last seen disappearing into the woods the previous night

It didn't take long for the two to heed his summons. The challenger eyed the two critically, each for different reasons. It went without needing to be stated aloud that Raichu was too experienced for a battle with a kid who, from appearances alone, hadn't been a trainer for more than a few months. Mimikyu, unsurprisingly, seemed to unnerve the young trainer.

Fighting down a repulsed shudder, he took a hasty couple of steps back as the dual-type launched itself from the underbrush, darting forward with sharp, jittery movements. Its peculiar, unsettling manner of moving left the head of its disguise lolling about as if its neck was broken. This, coupled with the raspy, heady sound it produced while breathing and the crudely drawn face gave off an eerie vibe that even Ash admitted could be frightening.

"Don't worry," Ash chuckled, getting a small kick out his reaction. "I won't use Raichu."

The kid scoffed as he unhooked one of the three pokeballs on his hip. "That makes me feel so much better."

A small, rabbit-like pokemon, Bunnelby, appeared before the kid. The grubby, mud caked normal-type had long, dexterous ears which it used as a second pair of hands. Unlike its front paws, which boarded upon stubby, its ears were incredibly powerful, capable of pushing through solid earth as a water-type might the ocean.

Jerking his head toward the normal-type, he asked Mimikyu, "You up for a match before you crash for the day?"

The dual-type croaked loudly as Ash backed a safe distance away. Noticing the kid's questioning look, he elaborated.

"They're young and inexperienced, but either Bunnelby or Mimikyu could harm us accidentally. I try not to tempt fate too much."

Nodding vigorously, he took a handful of steps away from Bunnelby. "Who goes first?"

"Feel free."

"Alright then, Bunnelby, Mud Slap!"

The hare dug its powerful ears into the ground, ripping up handfuls of mud from the otherwise dusty, dry earth, which it wasted no time flinging at Mimikyu. The dual-type responded by throwing itself forward recklessly, shuddering as it split off into multiple copies of itself.

It wasn't Mimikyu's first battle. He had even lost a time or two over the past week of travel. Ash had worked with him at length and together they had developed an opening strategy they had implemented with each new challenger. Allow their opponent to attack first and respond with Double Team.

"Scratch," Ash ordered.

From the hem of Mimikyu's disguise appeared a dark, amorphous claw, a sight that was replicated by the handful of illusions it had created. Panicking, the other trainer called out for Bunnelby to use Dig.

The rabbit dived for the ground, ears first, escaping into the earth just as the swarm of Mimikyu could reach it. But Ash wouldn't be deterred.

"After it. Copy Cat."

The illusions around Mimikyu vanished as the genuine article began to glow a deep crimson. The beady eyes upon its stomach narrowed thoughtfully as it too threw itself boldly toward the ground, burrowing beneath the surface as if he had known Dig since the day of his hatching.

"Surface," Bunnelby's trainer yelled. "Keep away from it!"

The moment Bunnelby leapt from the ground, Mimikyu was close on his heels, displaying the type of aggression that both its typings—ghost and fairy—were infamous for. Attempting to use Dig once more, the normal-type's escape was cut off as Mimikyu fell upon it with Scratch.

The Pikachu imitator sent the bunny flying with the blow, stunning it with its raw strength.

Despite its diminutive stature, Mimikyu possessed incredible physical strength. Enough so that something as simple as Scratch had left the light weight Bunnelby reeling. And this strength would only continue to grow.

Without need for instruction, Mimikyu finished off the grounded bunny with a final Scratch. The defeated trainer recalled his unconscious pokemon with a frustrated grunt that bordered upon a scream.

"First that girl with her monster of a Espurr and now a demon rat," he seethed, jabbing an accusing finger at Mimikyu. "I can't win today!"

Getting a chuckle out of the younger teen's overreaction, Ash produced a potion, which he tossed to the fuming rookie. At the same time, he gave Mimikyu a rainbow-colored Poke bean. The dual-type eagerly snatched up the snack with an appreciative grunt, tucking it under its disguise.

"What this?" the trainer asked holding up the potion.

"A potion."

The trainer snorted, unamused with his sass. "I mean, what's it for?"

"Most use them to heal-"

"I know what they're used for, smart ass," Bunnelby's trainer snapped. "Why did you give it me?

"Bunnelby will be fine after a short rest. That will help it recuperate faster," Ash explained as he watched the bulge marring Mimikyu's disguise quickly disappear as he devoured the treat.

"As for why I gave it to you?" he shrugged. "I don't need a reason to want to help others. Accept it as a kind deed and shut up."

With a goodnight to Mimikyu, Ash recalled the little one. Not waiting for the trainer's response and snatching his prize money from his hands, the Pallet born trainer brushed silently by. He was only a day or so out from Santalune City and was eager for his first Kalos gym battle.

 **Back to Basics**

"That's really not doing much for you anymore, is it?"

In addition to the pebbles Ash had given him that first day, Raichu was now manipulating a handful more that had been added to make the exercise more challenging. The exercise had done wonders for his dexterity and coordination. Ash could now toss up random objects and Raichu would catch them with ease. But over the past couple of days it seemed as if his best buddy was just going through the motions, absently levitating them.

Which was the worst possible thing he could do. All that progress could be undone if he stagnated or became unmotivated.

"Go ahead and toss them," Ash ordered, surprising the rodent. "I want you to continue where you left off with Light Screen."

Though he hadn't tested the theory, he knew it was possible for Raichu to replicate Light Screen by blocking objects and attacks with Psychic. However, mastering the defensive technique would offer a level of protection that couldn't be achieved with Psychic. After all, Light Screen was more than just a wall of psychic energy, just as Hydro Pump was more than just a glorified Water Gun.

Raichu perked up as it gave the stones a mental fling, eager to be doing something else.

"That was just stage one," Ash informed him. "It'll be something more difficult when we make for Cyllage."

Raichu chattered darkly, eyes narrowed as he attempted to create a Light Screen between them. Ash laughed at his friend, darting out a hand that he ran playfully over the dual-type's head.

Electric sacs sparking, clearly wanting to give his cheeky human a light shock for his impudence, Raichu stiffened.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Ash inquired, concerned. Said mouse had abruptly turned, his eyes suffused with a chilling blue.

Ash started to repeat himself, but the words lodged in his throat as his starter shot off back down the road, going the way they had come. Though he spent most of his time surfing about on his tail, Raichu's speed, which had always been incredible, was now more so. Even sprinting, Ash failed to keep pace. Very suddenly his best friend was a distant figure on the horizon.

Just when Ash was certain he would lose sight of him, Raichu abruptly stopped. Ash pushed himself as hard as he could to catch up. Finally drawing close, he was able to make out a small, grey form on the ground in front of Raichu.

Eyes aglow just as Raichu's were, Ash recognized the tiny feline as he drew near the duo. It was the same pokemon who had tried to steal from him in Lumiose.

Ash lumbered to a stop as the little psychic-type turned to regard him. It was like a Thunder Bolt to the brain as he felt a presence roughly shove into his mind. Crashing to his knees, he clutched at his head and let out an agonized wail as he was overwhelmed by a wave of fear and desperation that wasn't his own.

Unseen by the human, Raichu turned on its fellow psychic, his entire form illuminating with enough electricity to kill a dozen humans. The warning was heeded and the kitten hastily withdrew from Ash's mind, causing him to collapse in the middle of the road.

The thief clutched at its mused fur, mewing urgently. It's large, lilac eyes were the first thing Ash saw as he slowly picked himself up. They were eyes full of fear. Not for itself, but another. That much at least he had been able to decipher from its emotions. Though the part of him that was now an emotional mess and possessed the mother of all migraines wanted to punt the little monster.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he managed, pushing shakily to his feet. Raichu was there, hovering protectively at his side, waiting for the first sign that he couldn't support himself. Ash wouldn't put it past Raichu to levitate him if he couldn't walk.

The kitten made a sound of urgency, turning and sprinting away. Raichu was quick to follow, prompting Ash to do the same. Able to keep pace better with the little psychic than he was Raichu, it wasn't long before it led them off the well-worn path that bridged Lumiose and Santalune and toward a random tree.

Had he not been on alert, he would have likely passed the tree and the figure propped up against its base without noticing either. The girl, who was indeed the same one who had run off with the thieving pokemon back that first night he had spent in Kalos, wasn't asleep as he first thought, though she was certainly exhausted.

Bruising cradled her eyes, her lips were cracked with thirst, and her breathing was shallow and labored. Ash recognized the signs of dehydration instantly.

"Mimi, you came back," she panted, relief flooding her brittle voice. It wasn't until Ash stepped forward, dropping his pack at her side that she noticed his presence. "Ash?"

Said teen froze as he unclipped his canteen from his rucksack. "Not sure how you know me, darling. I'm certain I'd remember a face like yours. Here," he urged, pressing the canister gently to her lips. "Drink."

She didn't listen, instead regarding him with a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was jolted from her leering when the water lapped against her parched lips, breaking the dam on her resolve. She desperately latched onto the canister, her grip discouragingly weak as she took long, greedy gulps.

"Easy," he soothed, pulling the canteen back as he produced a ration bar. "Slowly," he warned as he handed it over. "If it's been as long as I think it has since you last ate or drank, you'll make yourself sick if you're not careful."

Ash handed her the canteen as she disregarded his warning and inhaled half the bar. Despite her own hunger, she made sure to present an equal portion to the much smaller Mimi.

"Don't," Ash stopped her as he pulled a canister of pokemon food from his bag. Opening the container, he set it before the psychic. "It's a specialty blend for psychic-types I picked up recently," he explained, jabbing a thumb at Raichu. "If she hasn't been eating properly, it'll be better for her than human food."

He waited until she had finished a second nutrient bar and downed the entire contents of his canteen to speak. "We're about two hours out from Santalune. Do you think you can manage walking?"

Silently, she shook her head. The timid motion sent her matted, filthy hair falling into her unwashed face. The pungent scent of unwashed flesh clung to her, but that was unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

Having expected as much, he stepped forward, hooking an arm under her legs and about her back, eliciting a startled hitch in her breathing. He was both surprised and disappointed by how light she was. Though she felt as if she weighed nothing, from her height and face, he was assuming she was thirteen or fourteen, fifteen at absolute most. Either way, she shouldn't have been so light of a load.

"Where's Mimi's pokeball?" he asked, not feeling it pressed between them or spotting it on her opposite hip. "It's not going to be an easy trip to Santalune. It would be easier on her if she were in her ball."

The girl who had been fidgeting, uncomfortable with the situation and her position in his arms, froze. Noting the worried glance she threw the psychic, Ash put two and two together.

"She doesn't have a pokeball," he sighed knowingly. "Because you're not a trainer."

"Raichu," he called, bouncing the girl in his arms meaningfully. Catching on to what he wanted, Raichu levitated the tiny psychic into her arms. "There now. You two ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, not that he was expecting one, he set out once more for Santalune.

"How long have the two of you been forced to steal to survive?"

Ash was patient in waiting for an answer, but it quickly became apparent one wasn't coming.

"Alright then," he chuckled. She refused to look at him, unlike her companion who refused to look at anything else, its large, unnerving eyes locked with his own. "How long has it been just you and Mimi?"

Again, there was no response. Sighing, he came to a stop in the middle of the road. Standing there with her in his arms, he refused to move or even speak until she looked at him.

"Everybody is entitled to their privacy. If you don't want to share something with me that's fine. But can I at least get your name? I don't think it's asking too much to know the name of the girl in my arms, do you?"

In all honesty, he expected her to ignore him again, or for her to tell him to mind his own business. What he hadn't expected was to find hurt in her eyes.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head as he resumed his unhurried pace, baffled by her dramatic shift in emotion. "Should I?"

Shaking her head, though the tears stinging at her eyes said differently, she tucked her head under his chin.

"Serena," she eventually managed, her breathing evening out as she began to nod off to sleep, exhausted. "My name is Serena."

 **Back to Basics**

Santalune was beautiful by any standard. The quant, stone-walled town blended nature and humanity's touch gracefully with bountiful gardens heavy with vibrant flora, snaking waterways, and a large, attractive fountain that set at the heart of the town's square.

There was an openness about the settlement that was simply beyond what a city the size of Lumiose was capable of.

"Scare off anyone else who tries and stop us," Ash muttered darkly to Raichu. Within the five minutes they had been in town, they had been stopped more than a dozen times by concerned citizens. Route 4 had been no different. Having picked her up, quite literally, so close to Santalune, the road was littered with well-meaning trainers who thought the best thing for her was to stop and pester them with questions.

Though it was awkward, he was able to free his pokedex from his person, but not before waking Serena.

"We're almost at the hospital," he revealed, referencing the map feature on his pokedex.

"No!" Ash nearly dropped her as she began struggling against his hold, fighting to get down.

"Calm down," he managed after taking an elbow to the face. Had she not been so weak, it might have hurt. More. "Explain. What's wrong?"

"I can't go to the hospital," she babbled hysterically. "They'll separate me and Mimi! They'll send me back!"

"Back where?" he asked, his calm a startling contrast to her distress.

Serena looked as if she had suddenly been forced to swallow something bitter. "The orphanage," she whispered, all the fight draining from her.

Ash cursed under his breath, astounded he hadn't made the connection sooner. It was rather obvious, really.

"Alright, no hospitals. But I've got to find us somewhere to lay low. Believe it or not, walking around like this draws a lot of attention. People are starting to suspect I'm some kind of predator."

Guided by his pokedex, Ash was able to locate an inn where they could hold up for the night. To avoid any unwanted questions, they would have to pass on staying at the Pokemon Center for the time being. After what had been a surprisingly uneventful conversation with the innkeeper-he didn't even acknowledge Serena, who Ash was still carrying bridal style—they found themselves in a single bed room. The kitchen nook was tucked away in the corner and the closet-sized bathroom was the only portion of the 'suite' not situated in the main room.

It was little more than a hole in the wall. But it would suit their needs nicely for the time being.

"I'm going to go get something proper for you to eat. Why don't you get cleaned up while I'm gone," he suggested as he laid her and Mimi on the bed. Pulling his toiletries from his bag, along with a spare towel he kept in case of an emergencies, he placed them where she would know she was allowed to use them. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Making to leave, he paused just short of opening the door. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but please don't run away. I want to help you. But I can't if you won't let me."

 **Back to Basics**

Ash swore to Arceus or any other apathetic, sadist of a deity willing to pay his moody ramblings mind that he would never again go shopping for a member of the opposite sex.

Having ordered their dinner from a small, family owned and run restaurant, he had spotted a clothing store across the street. With time to spare before their order would be prepared, he made the mistake of thinking he could grab a few items for Serena to replace the filthy, threadbare rags she was wearing.

Being male, he had thought he could grab a few things and be done with it. That was until he ran into one of the girls on duty in the shop. Knowing she had approached him because he was a guy lurking around in the girls' section, he explained he was buying an outfit for his little sister for her birthday. What followed was the biggest waste of time he had ever been subjected to.

In a bid for freedom, he had grabbed a handful of items that looked like they might fit someone Serena's size and fled. By the time he had paid for their meal and returned to the inn, dominance over the sky had been usurped from the sun by the moon.

"Sorry if they don't fit, there was this pushy-" Raichu levitated into his back when he froze in the threshold of their room. Wrapped in both his towel and one of the thin, cheap complimentary robes, Serena lay curled in a ball on the bed. Nuzzled into her chest and tangled in her still damp hair, Mimi too slept like the dead.

Ash sighed as he laid the food where they would see it first thing if they were to wake. Motioning silently to Raichu to follow, he made his way outside and to the front desk. While he had been unsure before, now he had direction in mind with which he could focus.

Now all he had to do was convince the old man. And figure out why he cared for some girl he didn't know.

"Do you have a video phone?"

It didn't appear as if the innkeeper had glanced up from his tablet in the time since they had left him. And he wasn't about to on Ash's account. With every ounce of listlessness he could muster, he pointed into a room off from the reception area.

Bobbing his head in thanks, Ash ambled off into the direction the man had pointed. A little surprised to find a functioning phone, he dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Ash?" Samuel Oak looked as surprised to see him as he was tired.

"Morning, Professor," Ash greeted, smiling apologetically. "Sorry for calling so early." In Kanto it was eight in the morning. And while the professor would have been up for a few hours now, Ash knew from experience the man was slow to fully wake.

"Nonsense," Oak said dismissively, fighting back a yawn. "When I saw the call was from Kalos, I figured it was you. How are you liking it there? Find any interesting pokemon yet?'"

"It's great." He assumed his impatience must have shone through since the Professor arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "Really, it's beautiful here. There are so many pokemon I've never seen before. It's like I'm ten all over again."

"Is something wrong?" Oak asked, some of his exhaustion giving way to concern.

"I need your help," Ash admitted. He should have known it was impossible to keep anything from the man who had raised Gary Oak. "I'd like to sponsor a new trainer."

Samuel blinked in surprise. "Sponsor, you say? Who could you possibly wish to sponsor?"

"I met this girl," Ash explained, though the rest of his explanation caught in his throat as the professor gave him a stern, disapproving look. "Don't look at me like that. It isn't like that. She's homeless and can use my help."

"If it's not like that, then what is it like? What interest could this girl be to you? If she is indeed homeless, perhaps it would be best if you turned her over to someone in the League."

"She has an Espurr that follows her around like a baby Psyduck." This tidbit was enough to wipe the disapproving look away with one of intrigue. "The two are inseparable. To the point that I fear separating the two would be detrimental to them both."

"It follows her willingly?" Ash nodded, earning a thoughtful hum from the older man. "That's quite impressive. That a psychic-type would willing choose an unproven individual to be their companion speaks highly of her character. That it's an Espurr, who are known for valuing their independence, is doubly so."

Psychic-types were renowned and highly sought after for their immense power and otherworldly abilities. However, their true strength lay with their intelligence which was commonly beyond that of the average trainer. This said nothing of the few capable of feats of the mind that even the most advanced supercomputer available to mankind couldn't replicate. With this kind of intelligence, it wasn't uncommon for them to rebel against trainers they deemed unworthy or, as was the norm for those without a trainer, shun mankind as a whole.

"You see, I thought so as well." Ash agreed, vindicated. "She's old enough by Kalos' standards and what she doesn't know I can help supplement."

Unlike in Kanto, the age one became eligible for trainer status in Kalos was thirteen. A whopping three years later than any other region he knew. But this wasn't the only way Kalos differed from other League controlled regions. Surprisingly, however, these changes had benefited Kalos greatly. Their rookies tended to be more skilled than the rookies other regions produced.

After a twelve-hour flight of nothing but reading the in-depth entries on the region his pokedex offered, Ash was certain he knew more about the inner workings of the Kalos' League than a majority of its citizens.

Samuel made a sound of understanding. "You called me hoping I would write off on your request. However, I'm sorry to say your request is beyond my doing."

"Why?"

"If she were from Kanto or an adult I could perhaps help. But as minor and a citizen of Kalos, my hands are tied. I have no jurisdiction there," the Professor explained apologetically.

Ash cursed under his breath.

"Unfortunately, I have to inform you, given the sensitive nature of her situation, you will need someone of significant importance to approve your request."

Ash froze, giving the older man a stormy look. "You're talking about _him_ , aren't you?"

Oak nodded, undisturbed by his glaring. He regularly dealt with an entire ranch of moody, temperamental creatures capable of raining down fire from the heavens. The young man's angsty stare wasn't worth batting an eye at. Though that didn't mean he didn't sympathize with him. He too had cut all ties with his former apprentice after his treatment of Delia.

"I understand your anger. But if helping this girl is as important to you as you make it out to be, then you'll need to face your fears and meet the man. It may be your only way of aiding her."

"I'm not afraid of him," Ash contended hotly.

"Then act like it. A part of being an adult is facing obligations with your head held high and accepting there are some situations which cannot be avoided. Eventually, you will have to face your father, whether you like it or not. So why not do so on your own terms?"

Ash sighed, running a hand absently through his hair. "How come is it that everyone around me keeps telling me how mature I am, yet you still treat me like a child."

Oak grinned crookedly into the camera. "Familiarity, mostly. You and Gary will always be brats. It comes with being a grandfather. No matter how old or mature you become, you'll always be a child in the eyes of the old."

"Oh yeah? Well, old people suck."

Oak barked out a laugh, unoffended. "If that's the case then let me ask you this then. If you didn't want to meet your father on some level, why is it you rushed off to Kalos in the first place?"

Ash sobered rather quickly at the line of questioning. His answer was slow in coming as he himself was only just beginning to puzzle it out in his head. "It wasn't a desire to meet him that brought me here," he mused honestly. "I wanted him to see firsthand that I was just fine without him in my life."

AN: No matter how many times I rewrote the opening scene between Ash and Sophie, I was never satisfied. So I just pushed it out.

Just so it's clear, Ash was sixteen when the events of New Island transpired. With the passing of a year, he's now seventeen. Also, I know there might be some of you that don't like that I gave Serena Emma's story. But I enjoyed both characters and wanted a new take on Serena. Their relationship, Ash's and Serena's, is one I'm really looking forward to exploring on paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Back to Basics

Summary: At sixteen, Ash Ketchum was renowned as a pokemon prodigy. Together with his team, he had overcome rivals, aided in the destruction of Team Rocket, and conquered two separate League Conferences. Then the tragedies of New Island washed it all away. It was only then, at his darkest hour, that his true journey to greatness began. Kalos, AU, Veteran Trainer Ash

AN: Sorry for my recent absence. I've been working 70 to 75-hour week recently and haven't had time to do anything but sleep and eat. Not a way to live, I assure you. This chapter has been in my inbox for some time. The only reason it's being posted now is that I remembered it was waiting to be uploaded. And yes, I do intend to start uploading ROOT again as well. Thanks for the patience.

Just a touch of a crossover element this chapter. No worries, it will be explained at length… or at least enough so that you can get a feel for what I was aiming for. Like with Sycamore being Ash's father, this is something else I've never seen done. Though admittedly I don't read much Poke ff. IT could be quite common.

Chapter three: Joy, Bugs, and Flowers.

Back to Basics

"I apologize, but the requested vaccinations are reserved for League licensed trainers." Smile soft and inviting, Nurse Joy appeared oblivious to the young man's annoyance.

"I'm willing to pay for them. Any price is fine."

Nurse Joy's sunny disposition didn't falter, nor did her answer change. "Our supply of vaccinations are limited here at the Santalune Pokemon Center. Those we do have in stock are reserved for new trainers or those who need to be revaccinated. They're not for sale or individuals without a trainer's license. I'm sorry."

Ash scoffed derisively, pushing away from the counter without a parting word.

"We hope to see you again soon!"

Serena glanced back at the beaming healer, wide-eyed. "She seems nice," Serena commented, earning a snort from him. "But oblivious to the mood."

Ash nodded, in full agreement. "That's a Nurse Joy for you. They're all like that."

"Wait," Serena sped up, a sleeping Mimi wrapped protectively in her arms. "It's true then? There really are a bunch of Nurse Joys all over Kalos?"

While she had begun trainer's school at the age of six, by the time she had turned nine she was on her own. Without her mother, any form of guardian, or a job—who in their right mind, after all, would hire an orphan runaway?—she had been unable to continue to attend trainer school. There was a lot that was common knowledge to your average trainer that she didn't know, such as the validity of the rumor that there were dozens of Nurse Joys spread out across the region, all of whom were dedicated to the wellbeing of pokemon.

Slowing so she didn't have to push herself so hard to keep up, Ash nodded. "Not just Kalos. Every League controlled nation has Pokemon Centers. Each of which are overseen and operated by at least one Nurse Joy, sometimes more. It's the same with local law enforcement. If there's a badge, more times than not a Jenny is behind it."

"How's that possible?" Serena babbled, confused. "Are they all related?"

Ash chuckled, the sound devoid of mirth. "You could say that." Serena arched an eyebrow at his cryptic answer, but waited patiently for him to continue. "Androids are nothing new. They've been around for almost twenty-five years now. But in that time, there hasn't been any significant advancements to speak of. Or so the public has been led to believe. Though they look convincing, interact with an android for long enough or even come into contact with one and you can tell there's something unnatural about them. Synthetic."

"But a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny? Their façade is much more convincing."

"They're robots?!" Serena squeaked, peeking over her shoulder even though the Pokemon Center was well out of sight by this point.

"Yes. They're what the League affectionately refers to as Replicants. Bioengineered androids; made to look and blend in with humanity. Even their flesh is organic—grown in a test tube. But unlike you or me, they have superior strength, agility, and depending on the model, such as the one we just left, intelligence far beyond that of a mere human. They also lack emotion. They can pretend to be happy, sad, or feel compassion, but it's all an act. They have about as much emotion as a blender."

Serena was quiet for a long moment before responding. "You sound as if you don't like them."

Ash snorted. "You caught onto that, huh? I admit I'm a bit biased… But I wouldn't say I hate them. I just possess a healthy skepticism of anything that looks like you and me, but is incapable of the same empathy."

For a moment, Serena assumed that was as much as he was willing to share, but before she could change the subject he pressed on.

"I was a League agent for about two years," he confessed absently, his mind a million miles away. "Well, two years if you count the first nine months. 'Bootcamp' was what they called it. I saw it as nine long months of having the sense beat out of me by my combat instructors, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, and later on Surge. Fat lot of good it did," he added darkly.

"Wow," she awed, impressed. Even she knew how big of an honor it was to work for the League. And he had done so at such a young age. But that didn't answer her question. "But I don't understand? Why would working with the League make you dislike them?" Serena eventually spoke up after he had fallen into a sullen silence.

"It was my first solo assignment, investigating a remote Pokemon Center that had gone silent. All attempts to contact them had gone unanswered, and it was assumed that communications in the area were down. Something that wasn't all that uncommon. I was to check it out, offer what aid I could to get things up and running again, and report back." Ash trailed off, rummaging in his pocket and tracing a crumpled, unopened pack of cigarettes. A bad habit he had given up during his time in Alola. Though it seemed a taste for spirits had taken its place. "I entered the pokemon center, expecting to find what you would find in any other. Instead I walked in on a week-old bloodbath."

Serena gasped, a hand going to her mouth. It was at that moment Ash realized his folly. He had gotten caught up in his own head and overshared. Likely giving her a phobia of Replicants in the process. Not that she was supposed to be aware of their existence in the first place. Hell, even as well-connected as he had been, not even he was supposed to know. No one outside of League higher ups, gym leaders, League engineers, Elite Four trainees, and those part of the higher echelons of trainers were supposed to briefed on their existence.

"I won't go into detail, but the Nurse Joy on duty had somehow malfunctioned. How and why was never solved to the best of my knowledge. Though I suppose it didn't help that there wasn't much left for the League to study. My team was very protective."

"That's horrible," she lamented.

Huffing at his own stupidity, Ash tapped her on the shoulder. Earning her attention, he jabbed a finger in the direction of a nearby ice-cream parlor. "Wanna grab a bite?"

 **Back to Basics**

"They look like they belong on a Team Skull reject."

"Team Skull?" Serena parroted, lightly tugging on the sweats he had bought her.

"They're no one important," Ash shook his head dismissively. "I'm sorry I didn't get something more suited for you. I was in a rush and grabbed what I knew would fit. We can go back and find you something else."

"No! They're fine, really. I like them," she assured him earnestly. If he hadn't have known better, he would have said she was being polite about a gift she hadn't asked for. But watching her eyes light up that morning as she realized he had bought her new clothes dismissed all such thoughts. That kind of appreciation and joy would be difficult to fake.

Too bad the looks her attire were garnering her were less than flattering. Much to his surprise, however, she didn't pay their leering any mind. But he did.

"It's been a long time since I've had more than just the clothes I was wearing,' she revealed quietly, misguided shame coloring her words. "It'll be nice to be able to change for once. Thank you... It means a lot to know you would do all this for someone you don't know."

Ash winced, guilt for not remembering her resurfacing. Despite his efforts to get her to tell him how she knew him, she continued to refuse, claiming it was dumb and that she had already bothered him enough.

"I intend to do more, but it'll have to wait until we return to Lumiose. Obviously, Nurse Joy and the local Pokemon Center aren't going to be any help."

"We're going back?" she said, surprised. Not so much by the fact that they would be returning to Kalos' capital, but that they would be doing so together.

"I'm in a position where I can help you. Something it seems you haven't had in some time." He had yet to share with her his plans to sponsor her as a trainer, not wanting to get her hopes up on the off chance he wasn't able to help her. "Besides, if you're going to be exploring the wilds, you need someone who can show you how to thrive on your own."

While Ash hadn't expected or even wanted gratitude for his help, he wasn't prepared for her to suddenly find it impossible to look in his direction.

"Why?" she eventually managed, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"I don't understand. Why what?"

With Espurr crawling into her lap for support, Serena found the strength to meet his gaze. "You don't remember me. I'm just some girl who tried to steal from you. You even had to save me after I followed you. Why would you want to help us?"

"So, you were following me," Ash confirmed, nodding thoughtfully. He had suspected as much, but had felt ridiculous voicing as much aloud. The thought alone had him wondering if his big head was making a return.

Serena huffed, disappointed at his lack of a reaction, but was mostly relieved he didn't appear upset that she had essentially stalked him all the way to Santalune.

"It might sound stupid, but if my mother knew I had walked away from someone I could have helped, she'd string me up by my ears," he explained with a laugh, earning a melodic chuckle from her as well. "But more importantly, I believe in helping those who can't help themselves. It's why I carry around more potions and paralyze heals than I'll ever need, and why I didn't take offence when Mimi tried to lighten my pockets. I enjoy helping others."

Their conversation was halted as his pokedex vibrated. Grabbing it from where it lay between them on the small table they were sharing within the ice cream parlor—he had let her see it so she could look at the entry on Espurr—a sound of confusion escaped him.

 _There's a pretty reliable rumor going around that you're back and operating out of Kalos. What's with not letting the old gang know? This message should make it obvious, but on the off chance you've grown soft in the head during your premature retirement, know that we're coming._

 _You and Pikachu had better prepare yourselves, Sparky is raring for a rematch._

Ash reread the message from one of his old rivals two or three times, growing more annoyed with each iteration.

"Is everything okay?" Serena inquired, concerned by the less than pleased furrow marring his brow.

"It's nothing," he sighed as he finished typing a Gary Oak inspired reply. The loud mouth couldn't keep his trap shut about anything. "I'm just going to strangle my idiot of a best friend. Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked, her cup of soft serve in hand.

Ash took a bite from his Vanillite inspired cone as he answered. "The Santalune gym."

"You're going to challenge it for a badge?"

Ash nodded as he offered the last of his cone to Raichu who quickly snatched it up and devoured the sugary treat, the glutton. "That's why we made the trip. I plan to compete in the Kalos League."

"We're here," he announced needlessly. At first glance, it was less a gym and more of a mansion. Large, stone pillars the same color as the rest of the building—an evergreen shade that blended seamlessly with the flora surrounding the property.

Pausing long enough for her to take in the sight, Ash led them inside, holding the door for her and Mimi. Ash's first impression was that of a photo gallery. He had experienced his fair share of gyms in his travels. The only common feature most shared was in how varied and original each was compared to the next. A distinction those charged with leading them had in common. But the tasteful collection of landscape shots, candids of bug-types in their natural habitats, and of what he suspected were some of the in-gym trainers working alongside their bug companions was a pleasant, new take.

Serena made a startled little sound that earned her a chuckle from Ash. The raven-haired trainer stepped up to the blushing girl's side, a question on his lips that was immediately answered.

Propped up in the corner, entwined in an intimate embrace, was a young couple. A pretty blonde and a lanky, dark-skinned guy with gravity defying hair embellished with a number of colorful stones; the couple, who couldn't have been more than a few years older than Ash, were oblivious to the audience they had garnered.

Ash coughed, smothering his amusement. Content to leave them to their own devices, he held a finger to his lips, motioning for Serena to follow him. But before they could take more than a handful of steps, the male half of the duo, slipped his hand beneath the hem of his partner's shirt.

At his side, Serena had gone a shade of red that could only be described as neon. Clearing his throat to help save her innocence, Ash made sure their arrival was known.

"Oh!" The blonde broke away from her partner, wearing an expression that managed to both be sheepish and exhilarated. Not that her 'friend' was any better off. "Challengers!"

Ash nodded, sporting a poorly concealed smirk that left the couple squirming. His smile became mischievous as he recognized the two. Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader and Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader; a bug and rock type specialist respectively.

"My name is Ash and this is Serena," he greeted them. "I was hoping to challenge you. Both of you, eventually."

Chuckling uncomfortably, Viola nodded vigorously. "Of course," she hurried to agree, hoping to appease him. If word got back to the League about any misconduct there would be hell to pay.

"Listen," Ash began placatingly, bringing Viola up short and stopping Grant who had been attempting to sneak away unnoticed. "Don't worry. We're not going to file a report. You can relax."

Ash understood their concern. After Giovanni fled upon being outed as the leader of Team Rocket, Gary, who had been fifteen at the time, had been asked to temporarily step in as the Viridian Gym Leader. He couldn't deny his friend was skilled enough for the job that even most veteran trainers couldn't handle. It was a long string of bad luck and unfortunate matchups—of which Ash was one such opponent—that the youngest Oak had never claimed a Conference title of his own. But he was _the_ Gary Oak. Pure and simple, it was a miracle his neck hadn't snapped ages ago under the weight of his big head.

It was his ego and even louder mouth which saw his time as a Gym Leader, a career he had considered at length of pursuing on a more permanent basis, cut tragically short. It wasn't in him to bite his tongue or hold back when battling. Before a month had passed, he was stripped of the position by none other than Lance.

After the fact, Ash had a long conversation on the subject with Sabrina—Gary's longtime girlfriend and a Gym Leader herself—about how Gym Leaders were held to very strict standards. Something as innocent as two Gym Leaders caught sharing an intimate moment could see them severely reprimanded. And depending on how strict Kalos' Champion, Diantha, was, there was a real possibility they could lose their positions permanently.

Red faced, Viola breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the understanding," Grant spoke up. Stepping forward, he offered Ash a large, calloused hand. He was easily two heads taller than the Kanto native's own height of 5'11.

Viola sided up to Grant. It was apparent from the way their hands brushed and they forcibly had to stop themselves from pressing into one another that they were more than just colleagues.

"Do you have a pokedex?" Viola inquired.

Ash nodded, handing over the palm sized encyclopedia.

"That makes things easier," the blonde explained brightly, walking over to a chest high stone podium. Laying the crimson handheld on the podium, a hologram of his trainer profile appeared. "Registered for the Kalos League less than two weeks ago. No badges, two pokemon." As she and Grant glanced over his profile, they shared a meaningful look before turning to him as one.

"You're not new to challenging gyms," Grant observed with good humor. The older man eyed Raichu speculatively as if seeing the rodent in a new light.

"I'm not, but Mimikyu—the pokemon I'll be using—is. I've been training him for this since we set out from Lumiose. I'm wanting to get him into shape for the upcoming Lumiose Conference."

Grant chuckled. "You've got more than a year to get him up to snuff. The Lumiose Conference is a biennial event."

"Better to be overprepared than soundly defeated," Ash joked, sharing his laughter. "But if you have a pokemon up for it, Viola, Raichu is always looking for a good battle. I'd even like the chance to battle with you," he explained to Grant.

Smiling good naturedly, Grant waved his hands in the negative. "Sorry. This is Viola's house. It would be inappropriate to accept a challenge here. But I look forward to the day you cross the Cyllage Gym's doorstep."

Ash nodded, understanding, as he turned expectantly to Viola, only for the blonde's focus to lay with his brunette companion.

"Will you be challenging the Santalune Gym, as well?"

Shaking her head, Serena refused to look either Viola or Grant in the eye. Her earlier embarrassment had been replaced with a look that could best be described as stoic.

Viola quirked an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior, but nodded, accepting. "Come along," she motioned to them. Leading them further into the Gym, it was as if they had stepped from a photo gallery and into the heart of a forest. Beyond a path that led to a rather plain battle field and separate viewing areas on opposite sides, there was a dense body of woods surrounding it all.

On the field a battle was already underway. A dark-haired lad occupied the challenger's box as he called out orders to a bipedal, hunched back, blue frog. A Frogadier leapt and sprinted about the field like an acrobat, tossing about spheres of compressed water at a Ledian. The poor bug-type was being run ragged attempting to dodge the volley of Water Pulses.

Off to the right, perched high up in the stands, a group of three sat cheering and calling out their support for 'Calem.' The trio consisted of one girl and two boys of opposing stature.

Ash smiled at the nostalgic sight. There was no feeling in the world like the early days of your journey. Every experience was a new one, every lesson hard learned, and every second felt like the first of the rest of your life. It was exhilarating and blood pounding.

Ash missed those moments more than he cared to reflect on. Perhaps he was just getting old.

At his side, a startled gasp drew his attention from the lively cheering section to his self-appointed charge. Serena had turned ashen, gripping Mimi close to her chest as she maneuvered herself behind him and out of sight of the trio. Ash arched an eyebrow. Turning his back on the battle to face her. He surprised her when he reached out and pulled the hood up on her sweater.

Ash chuckled as he teasingly pulled the strings, tightening the hood around her heart shaped face. "Go sit in the opposite stands and keep your hood up."

Brow scrunched up in annoyance as she loosened the hood, she nodded. With Mimi held close, she made her way into the stands. The interplay hadn't been lost on Grant and Viola.

"Is she alright?" Viola asked, keeping a concerned eye on the girl.

"I hope so," Ash said uncertainly. "Could either of you approve me as her sponsor?"

Grant and Viola shook their heads in tandem. "We could sponsor her ourselves," Grant explained. "But she would need to train with our gym until a time she was deemed prepared to handle herself as a trainer."

Ash nodded, sighing. "I figured as much. If push comes to shove, I might bring her to one of you."

Back on the field, the match had come to an end with a victory for Frogadier and Calem. The teen rushed the field, wildly cheering the bubble frog on.

The girl who had battled him grimaced, but nodded dutifully and congratulated him. "You've earned the right to challenge Leader Viola. Here she is now."

Calem marched up to Viola with a smirk, all spitfire and confidence. "Viola, Leader of the Santalune gym?"

Said blond nodded, wearing a smile of her own.

"I challenge you for the Bug Badge!"

Still smiling prettily, Viola shook her head impishly. "Sorry, but I'll have to decline."

"What?!" he demanded, coming up short. The experience was akin to watching a balloon deflate.

"I've already promised to battle him," she revealed, pointing at Ash. "But if you'd like, stick around and afterwards we can have your match."

A crestfallen Calem nodded, shooting Ash an annoyed look before making his way to his way up into the stands next to his friends.

"Charlotte, would you serve as our referee?"

"Of course, Leader." The blonde hastened to the midway point of the arena.

Ash mirrored Viola, stepping into the challenger's box. Grant had made his way into the stands, taking a seat next to Serena to watch the coming match.

"It'll be a two-on-two match," Viola informed Charlotte. "Ready?" she called to Ash.

His answer came in the form of Mimikyu. The dual-type crooned as it appeared, it's raspy, heady breathing setting more than one spectator on edge.

Viola responded in kind, releasing a winged pokemon with distinct, vibrant colors of teal, yellow, and accents of black and blue.

In his research of the region, he dedicated an extensive amount of study to the wildlife of Kalos. In doing so, there was no way he could be ignorant of the region's most poached pokemon, Vivillon. While not particularly powerful, it was the wide variety of color and patterns of their wings that made them such a high commodity on the black market.

"A savannah pattern."

"I'm impressed," Viola nodded. "You did your research."

"Of course. Anything less would be rude."

Seeing that the interplay was over, Charlotte raised her hand overhead before swinging it dramatically down. "Begin!"

"Alright, Vivillon, Sleep Gust!"

Vivillon shuddered, producing a cloud of green spores that hung heavily on the air. Wings beginning to glow, the dual-type created a wind with a single thrust of them that swept up Sleep Powder and hurled it at Mimikyu.

Mimikyu tensed, ready to begin as it always did, Double Team, but was stopped as Ash called out an order.

"Copy Cat!"

A shroud of crimson energy suffused Mimikyu's form as it spun in place, using its stick to create a wind to mirror Vivillon's. Both Gust attacks met, and while Vivillon's was more powerful, it gave Mimikyu enough time to disappear into a crowd of illusions of itself.

As the warring winds clashed, blowing one another out and throwing Sleep Powder into the air, Mimikyu and its Double Team horde raced across the field.

Viola grimaced as Vivillon was forced to fly closer to the ground to avoid her own Sleep Powder. "Get low and in close. Use String Shot to find and restrain the real one. Then use Bug Bite!"

Vivillon displayed its impressive speed, swooping in fast as it rained down String Shot. The sticky, strong web passed through before dispersing the illusions.

"Scratch!"

The real Mimikyu threw itself forward, its black claw poised to strike, but Vivillon was too alert to fall for an attack at its back. Spinning gracefully in air, she entangled him in String Shot, causing him to crash to the ground. The sound of the head of Mimikyu's disguise shattering, akin to the sickening snap of a bone, took them all aback—minus Ash. Vivillon hesitated for only a moment, but it was enough for Mimikyu to squirm to his feet before the bug flew in close to finish her attack.

Ash waited until Vivillon was right on top of the little spook to give his order. "Shadow Sneak!"

Mimikyu's shadow twitched before lurching forward, extending, growing out across the field before raising up off the floor and taking the shape of a claw similar to Mimikyu's own, slamming into Vivillon. Ensnaring the bug, the shadow slammed it to the ground. "Use Shadow Sneak to free yourself and then use scratch."

Shadow tearing through the webbing holding him, Mimikyu tore after the downed bug, striking at one of its delicate wings just as it began to awkwardly upright itself. Vivillon grunted as it once more collapsed.

Mimikyu's shadow gave another lurch, peeling up from the floor and blanketing Vivillon. Taking the form of a hand, it once more slammed the bug into the ground, this time head first. It was as Mimikyu went to repeat this for a third time that Viola acted.

"Stun Spore!"

Most of her body entangled in shadow, Vivillon gave a pained shudder, attempting to paralyze her capturer. Yet before the first spore could appear, Mimikyu tossed her into the air. Vivillon tried to use this as a chance to fly away, but Mimikyu was already there, batting her down with a Scratch that was more of an outright punch.

"It's our loss," Viola called as an unconscious Vivillon collapsed.

"Mimikyu," Ash called him over, kneeling. The head of its disguise had caved inward, giving it the look of a Pikachu with its head bashed in. Unsurprisingly, this didn't help its creepy factor. "When we're done here, I'll see about getting you something to repair your disguise."

Crooning happily, Mimikyu shuffled to his side, pressing to his leg.

"You did amazing out there," he congratulated the little spook. On his shoulder, Raichu voiced his agreement. "Well done. Do you want to return to your ball or stay out and watch Raichu battle?"

Mimikyu shuddered in excitement. He had never seen Raichu battle, not even as a Pikachu. He had watched his idol train regularly, so knew the rodent was strong. But now he would finally get to see him in action.

Raichu chattered, eager to battle. Leaping from Ash's shoulder, sending the trainer stumbling back, the dual-type levitated onto the field.

"Don't hold back," Ash warned Viola as she reached for a ball on her hip. Smiling, her hand still on said ball, she instead chose the one farthest back on her hip.

"This is my oldest friend," Viola said in way of introduction. "My starter."

The crack of a pokeball and the papery thrum of wings proceeded Vespiquen. The hive queen fluttered about like a pixie, its intimidating, red, compound eyes darting over the field, from Ash to those playing spectator in the stands before coming to rest upon a levitating Raichu.

The rodent's cheeks sparked in anticipation. The last battle he had participated in was back on the ship to Pallet Town.

"Raichu's ready. Are you?"

Viola nodded, smile widening. "Let's show them a good time, Vespiquen."

Ash and Raichu both recognized a disguised order when they heard one.

Key phrases and coded orders were the norm for those associated with the League and trainers who had been around the block. You could scream nonsense as loudly as you wanted in the heat of battle and not betray your strategy. As sound of a tactic as this was, it required discipline, both on the part of the trainer and pokemon; recognizing and following an order in the heat of battle, where even a moment's hesitation could spell loss, or even disaster, was more difficult than it sounded in theory.

The queen bee purred, a buzz reminiscent of a Combee hive and that resonated deep in her chest, as her form quivered, a vibrant, pink cloud he recognized as Sweet Scent suffusing the air about her. In a heartbeat, her small wings fluttered into overdrive, kicking up a Gust that spat Sweet Scent in Raichu's direction.

"Shield against it," Ash ordered, unconcerned. A state of mind Raichu reflected.

Said rodent scampered off the edge of its tail, freefalling, twisting mid-drop and slamming its long, dexterous tail, which was encased in the silver sheen of Iron Tail, onto the field with devastating force. Fissures threaded through the field as the cutting, intoxicating mixture of Gust and Sweet Scent reached the electric-psychic type. A section of ground big enough to hide three Raichu behind flipped upright, shielding him from the combo.

"Throw it," Ash barked as the wind began to subside. "And get in close. Electric Guillotine.""

Raichu grunted as he used psychic for the first time for such a heavy feat, hurling the slab of compacted earth forward, following close behind. Vespiquen attempted to dodge, but was far too slow. The slab caught her in the shoulder, spinning her violently and earning a cry of concern from Viola.

Raichu didn't give it time to recover. Leaping onto its shoulder from behind, he snaked his tail about the queen's throat as he flipped forward. Thunder Bolt cut through his body like a conductor, feeding into Vespiquen as he slammed her over his head.

As quickly as the match began, Thunder Wave brought it to an end. Rocked by the combo, Thunder Wave paralyzed Vespiquen, smothering any remaining fight the bug might have had.

A shell-shocked Viola recalled her starter, sporting a fragile, disappointed smile. No matter how long one had been a trainer or successful they were, a loss was never an easy pill to swallow. Not for those who cared.

"You're even better than I expected," she lamented, begrudgingly impressed. "I didn't stand a chance, did I?"

Ash chuckled, buoyant after watching Raichu in battle. "Nonsense. We were just lucky this time. We'll have to battle again soon."

Viola produced the Bug Badge as she crossed the field, presenting it to him as Grant and a still hooded Serena made their way down. Ash held it to the light, admiring the delicate craftsmanship before slipping the bit of expertly twisted metal into his pocket.

"Impressive," Grant surmised as he and Serena approached. The two were a comical sight standing side by side, a giant and wisp of a girl.

"That's what we aim for." Ash knelt and scooped up Mimikyu. The fae's real body, tucked away beneath its veil, was a clammy, wriggling mass. The first time he picked him up, Ash nearly dropped the lonesome creature. But now, thanks in part to how affectionate the tiny dual-type was and how it loved to be held, he had become accustomed to the abnormal sensations that came with holding him.

From up in the stands, the chatter grew. Leading the group to the field, none looked more excited than Calem, who was staring at him and Raichu as if they were a shiny new toy.

"We should be going." Taking Serena by the hand, he led her toward the exit at a pace just quick enough so they wouldn't intersect with the group without looking conspicuous. "I'll see you soon," he added with a glance over his shoulder at Grant.

"So," Ash began as they passed through Viola's gallery. "Mind telling me what that was back there?"

Serena didn't answer his question or say anything at all as she quickly made her way outside. Ash was forced to speed up to keep pace with her. They were more than a block away from the gym before the orphan slowed.

"I knew them," she confessed in a small voice. Throwing back her hood, she gave him a guilty, self-despising look. "Calem and Shauna were my playmates before… Back when I lived in Vaniville. Tierno and Trevor are both from here in Santalune."

Ash made an understanding sound.

"I didn't want them to see me," she admitted timidly.

"Then they won't."

 **Back to Basics**

"Using iodine tablets or a canteen with built in filters is quicker and easier," Ash admitted as he placed the small, collapsible pot over the fire. "But everyone should know how to purify water in case of an emergency."

Serena nodded dutifully as she absorbed every word like gospel.

They had left Santalune around noon the previous day. Besides one or two minor mishaps, namely forgetting to buy her supplies before setting out, their journey had been uneventful. It was during the lulls between challenges from other trainers that Ash decided to impart some wilderness survival knowledge. Locating edible berries and showing her how to start and maintain a fire were just some of the things he had taught her.

"I want you to memorize those," Ash explained, snatching a round, vibrant blue, palm sized berry from the pile she had accumulated. "The Oran, Cheri, and Tamato berries are some of the more common types you can find growing just about anywhere that are safe to eat. It's why I had you pick them specifically."

"Do I need to prepare them?"

"No." To demonstrate his point, Ash took a sizable bite out of the Oran berry. "Though they're rare, there are some you can only eat after removing the seeds or they've been dehydrated. But not all berries that you'll want to avoid are deadly. The Haban and Japapa are both extremely hot and others can have a laxative effect, which can be more harmful than good depending on your state of health."

"All of these are safe to eat as is," he continued, waving a hand over her harvest. "Until I've taught you more, I'd suggest sticking to what you know if I'm not around to check with."

Serena hummed her understanding. A soft smile made its way to her lips as she watched Mimi and Raichu both take a berry for themselves, happily devouring the fruit. The duo had formed a fast and strong friendship. Over the past few days it wasn't an uncommon sight to see the two with glowing blue eyes as they conversed telepathically.

The way Ash had explained it, these psychic on psychic chats would be a good exercise for them. It wasn't raw psychic strength that made it possible for pokemon to communicate telepathically with humans, but exceptional control. Practicing their telepathy with one another would grant them this necessary control so that they might one day be able to communicate with their trainers without unintentionally harming them.

The thought of speaking with Mimi, even if it was just in her head, had been an exciting prospect for the brunette.

"Why not let the rest of your pokemon out," Serena suggested. "There's plenty to go around."

Having stopped for the night and with dusk rapidly approaching, Ash agreed. Upon being unleashed, Mimikyu quickly made its way to Ash's side, seeking his trainer's attention. The young man picked the dual type up with a chuckle, setting the spirit beside Raichu and Espurr in front of the berries.

Amused as he watched the little dual type faun over the berries, Ash arched a brow at his traveling companion's bewildered expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Where's the rest of your pokemon?" she asked innocently. She had been confused the night before when he had called on Mimikyu as they set up camp but not the rest of his team. He had always been proud of his pokemon, taking any chance he could to show them off to anyone who would hold still long enough to admire them. If she were being honest with herself, her suggestion had been her way of asking to see his team without having to come right out and voicing her request.

"I remember them from when we first met. They were really strong."

Kneeling next to the trio of feasting pokemon, Ash froze at the unexpected question.

"Raichu and I came to Kalos to start over," he told her evasively, putting on the best smile he could manage. Before she could say more, he quickly launched further into their earlier conversation. "If you're ever not sure about what berries you can or can't eat, and have no other options, you should follow the universal edibility test. Sort out the plant in question by stem, flower, and rhizome and test them to see if they cause irritation to the skin or if they possess an unpleasant or off-putting scent. If it passes, you'll then want to boil the fruit and take a small bite. If after fifteen minutes there are no symptoms, such as nausea or cramps, it's likely safe to eat. But you should still be cautious. The UET is by no means without flaw"

Feeling dutybound to commit every detail of wisdom he shared to memory, Serena quickly forgot all about his odd behavior and how he had avoided her question.

It was some hours later with Raichu curled up comfortably on his chest and his rucksack tucked under his head that Ash reflected on his earlier behavior.

"I gotta stop overreacting." Glancing over at where she lay—as he had the night before, he had insisted the brunette take his bedroll—he sighed. "If she's going to be sticking around, I won't be able to avoid speaking about them forever."

Eyes firmly shut, Raichu chattered sleepily. The raven-haired teen chuckled, flinching when his starter blindly reached out with his tail to swat him lightly upon the head.

"You're a cheeky beast, you know that?"

The constant current of electricity flowing through his body intensified for all of a heartbeat. Ash grunted as his body seized.

"A- asshole," he chuckled, the spasming abating almost immediately. Showing there were no hard feelings, he traced his fingers skillfully behind his assailant's ear.

Raichu's electric sacks gave a mild, involuntary spark in response as he leaned into his touch, content to allow him to continue. Ash paused in his ministration when the dual-type stiffened, the current from before intensifying. Bewildered and concerned, Ash watched as his friend slowly rose to all fours, still perched on his chest. As was becoming a common sight, Raichu's eyes glowed with psionic energy.

On the other side of the dying fire, Mimi had wiggled her way free of a slumbering Serena's embrace. IT too turned its sights upon a patch of woods not too far from Serena. The kitten hissed, taking a step forward as its cuffed ears twitched, an inner light shining from within.

From the patch of underbrush came a panicked squeak. Ash winced as a bright light illuminated a small, familiar form before disappearing in what he recognized as Teleport.

Raichu's haunches slowly returned to normal as he laid back down. Mimi did the same, snuggling back into Serena's chest. Neither pokemon seemed all too perturbed by the encounter. Unlike Ash who had one blaring question in mind as he snaked his hand free of his jacket, releasing the cool, heavy grip he had been fisting.

Why would a creature as notoriously antisocial as a Ralts risk running afoul of Raichu and Espurr just to seek them out?

 **Back to Basics**

By the time they reached the outskirts of Lumiose, the duo had fell into a comfortable routine. Any scrap of knowledge or lesson that came to him that he deemed important, he would share with the eager to learn lass. Serena, for her part, was an excellent student, taking to both practical and theoretical teachings he had to offer, no matter how strange or obvious they might seem.

"It's beautiful!" With Espurr on her heels, Serena rushed ahead of him into the hedge garden. Girl and pokemon alike gushed over the exotic and vibrant flora on display in the gardens that acted as Lumiose's border to the south.

Partette Way was more than just a garden/hedge maze, it was an unofficial habitat for wild pokemon and a gathering place for trainers. The air was thick with Combee and Ledyba buzzing about from flower to flower, interacting with trainers without the same skittishness and caution that could be found in most smaller, wild pokemon. There were even rumors of rarer breeds who called the gardens home, though from the heavy traffic in and out, if there were any such pokemon they were well hidden.

Not that it mattered if you could find the rumored psychic-types, as battling within the garden was strictly prohibited. Only pokemon who volunteered to leave with trainers were allowed to be captured. And while the pokemon of Partette Way were extremely sociable by normal standards, it was exceedingly rare for one to do so.

"This is amazing," Serena enthused as she bent down and swept a small budew that had been playing with Mimi into her arms. "I've never been in here before."

"Really?" Ash watched as Raichu floated off to interact with the abundance of wild bug pokemon. "Why not? You and Mimi lived in Lumiose for a long time, right?"

Serena nodded, sobering slightly. "We could have," she admitted softly. "But it never seemed all that important. We were more concerned with eating and finding somewhere safe to sleep."

Ash grunted, conceding her point. Not wanting to bring her down anymore, he decided to breach a subject they had yet to discuss. "If you could do anything, what would it be?"

"What do you mean?" The downswing in her mood didn't last long as she found herself at the center of a growing bevy of pokemon, all of whom were vying for her affection. None more successfully than the Skitty that had claimed her lap as its own. The energetic kitten was fascinated with her honeyed locks, batting at them with tiny paws.

"If things had been different, what would you have wanted to do?" he asked with a smile. Her joy at the attention she was receiving was contagious. "Would you have wanted to challenge gyms or do something else entirely?"

Giving in to the cuteness that was the normal-type, Serena boosted the young pokemon so it could reach her long tresses. "I wanted to be a Pokemon Performer. Like Aria."

Ash recalled the attractive redhead that had been featured on a lot of the screens hanging above Lumiose's South Boulevard. Aria, the Kalos Queen as was her title, was as adored by the public as Diantha, the world-famous movie star and Kalos League Champion. As far as he could tell, Pokemon Performances were about as close to a Coordinator Showcases you could get. Though he would readily admit that, besides the fact it lacked battling and was an all-female competition, he really didn't know much about them.

"But maybe taking on gyms like you wouldn't be so bad."

Ash shared a warm smile with the girl. "There's no reason you can't be both if you truly wanted-"

A sharp gasp from Serena silenced the older teen and had him glancing over his shoulder to find the flora around them coming to life. Dozens upon dozens of small, flower bearing creatures drifted up from the flowerbeds upon a nonexistent wind. Flabebe with flowers of red, yellow, and blue were making their presence known in a fashion befitting a species as infamously vain as the fairy-type, impregnating the air with their warm, heady scent.

Like Serena, every soul present in the gardens stopped and took notice of the fairies, including Ash himself. He had only ever encountered the fairy-type's final evolution, Florges, and that had been in battle. To be more specific, during his loss in the finals of the Silver Conference. The dainty, unimposing creature handedly defeated a large portion of his team before he managed to best it. He had underestimated it based solely on its appearance.

It had been an invaluable learning experience.

Understandably, the first thing he had done after seeing to it that his injured pokemon were being tended for was to investigate the foreign species and learn all he could about it. Not only were they resistant to dark and fighting types, but were immune to dragon based attacks completely. Yet all Ash could think about as he watched flurries of its pre-evolutionary form drift amidst them was its healing capabilities.

It wasn't the vibrant reds, soulful blues, or buttery yellows that drew his eye, but a flower the exact shade of orange one could find in a Melemele sunset. Whereas the others of its kind were basking in the attention and adoration their entrance had garnered, one hung back away from everyone—pokemon and humans alike. The orange-flowered Flabebe cast timid glances at the rest of its kind that were returned with disdain and outright contempt.

Fairy-types, while generally beautiful, were known to be narcissistic, mischievous, and, if provoked—as was all too easy—possessed a penchant for savagery that was rivaled only by the infamously dangerous dark-types. Reading the hostility and outright contempt with which she was being regarded and the loaded interactions between the rest of her kind, Ash felt he had a solid read on the group's dynamic.

Amidst the fairies, reds, yellows and blues were prevalent, yet only the pariah clung to a flower of sunrise orange. It wouldn't be the first time a species had turned on or segregated one of its own for being different. And while its orange flower wasn't a visual abnormality like Lance's crimson Gyarados or that jackass Steven's silver Metagross—Flabebe were known to have blooms of red, blue, yellow, orange, and even the rare white—it was still underrepresented in its small community and thus the odd fairy out.

Ash took a seat near the skittish creature—not too close as to scare her off, but close enough to appear interested whilst being nonthreatening. Still he received a wary glance for his efforts that quickly shifted to fear as her gaze cut furtively toward the rest of her kind.

"Don't worry," Ash soothed, his scratchy drawl a deep contrast to the trilling hymn of such a dense population of Flabebe in one place. "I won't let them harm you."

As if to reaffirm this claim, he released Mimikyu at his side. The part fairy sent Flabebe a curious glance before scampering into his trainer's lap.

Falling into the old habit of tracing a finger along the stomach of the spook's disguise, Ash smiled disarmingly at the self-effacing fairy. "When I saw your flower, I had to come over and tell you how pretty it is," he admitted. Hearing mention of her bloom, Flabebe's petal-like ears perked up. "Orange is my favorite color."

It was instantly apparent how starved for attention Flabebe was. At just a few kind words she all but forgot her hesitance, floating close enough that she could have reached out with her tiny limb and grazed his cheek.

"It reminds of the sun from a place far away from here." Trying his luck at being bold, Ash brushed a knuckle along the bloom's petals. "Beautiful."

The fairy was practically swooning when a bell-like chime robbed them of the moment. Rushing forward and shoving little-orange aside, a red-flowered Flabebe tried to claim his attention. Sending the timid fairy a glare that looked alien on its tiny, seraphic features, the offending fae swayed hypnotically before him, attempting to lull his focus away from his new friend.

Ash's annoyance showed as he carefully pushed Flabebe back. "Sorry, I was talking to her," he calmly explained, urging the retreating Flabebe from before back to him with his free hand.

The red-bloom looked as angered by the dismissal as little-orange was surprised. The former made a sound that was less of the pleasant trilling its kind was known for and more of a poisonous hiss, leaving the raven haired young man with a smattering of fleshy goosebumps.

Be it a caterpie or a scatterbug, no matter how young or nonthreatening they might appear, pokemon were dangerous in ways a human could never hope to match without the aid of technology. If pushed far enough, even the most mild-mannered pokemon could turn lethal. And it seemed dismissing the vain little creature was all that was needed to turn it hostile. Yet before it could do anything that they would both regret, Mimikyu made his presence known.

Giving a growl that was unnervingly menacing for a creature so small, Mimikyu's shadow took the form of a claw, standing up and rearing back like an Ekans poised to strike.

One look at the dual-type and Flabebe wilted back. Hanging about long enough to send the other fairy a dark look that promised ill tidings ahead, it took off to find another it could ensnare with its beauty.

Shaking his head, Ash beckoned the original Flabebe closer. When she showed a reluctance to do so, he withdrew the nectar he had purchased at the entrance for Serena to feed the wild pokemon with. Uncapping the glass container, he allowed the aroma to capture the fae's attention.

"Come on," he prodded as he used an eyedropper to withdraw a small sample of the nectar. Anything else would have been too large for the tiny creature to feed from. "It's safe. She's gone."

Once more her desire for attention won out. Ash wore an easy smile as she carefully fed from the repurposed eyedropper.

"Is it always like that?" he asked after she finished feeding. At her questioning look, he nodded to the rest of her kind. "Do they make it difficult for you because your bloom is different?"

Flabebe regarded the rest of her kind with fearful eyes. Finding him to be trustworthy, she ducked behind his shoulder when she caught the eye of the same red-bloomed Flabebe as before.

"You know you don't have to put up with them." At her questioning tinkle, he withdrew a pokeball from his hip that he made no move to enlarge. "You could come with me and Mimikyu."

Flabebe made a sound of surprise at the suggestion, as if she had never before contemplated life outside her garden.

"We're not so bad," Ash joked kindly, earning a hair-raising squeak from the Alola naïve dual-type in his lap. "You could be a part of our family. We could grow strong together… and you more beautiful."

This was the right thing to say as the fairy made a sound of longing. Though she appeared to be uncertain as she glanced at her tormentors.

"And when you've grown stronger and more beautiful than you ever could have here, we'll return to these gardens," he promised. Making a show of doing so slowly, he tapped the release on the red and white sphere, expanding it to its full size. "We'll show them all how wrong they were to look down on you. All you need do is join us…"

There was only a heartbeat of indecision on Flabebe's part before she leapt forward to tap the release, her tiny, expressive ears flapping in her haste. Ash's grin as she coalesced into energy and was absorbed into the ball was self-satisfied and excited. They had a new member of the team.

 **Back to Basics**

"Are you hungry?"

Serena shook her head, frowning. "We ate just a few hours ago."

"Oh," Ash muttered lamely. "We did, didn't we..."

The fairer half of the duo felt her stomach tighten at her companion's odd behavior. Less than thirty minutes before, the Kanto native was riding a high, having just caught a new pokemon. But upon entering the city, he had become progressively more subdued with each passing step, until now, him standing in the middle of the sidewalk, oblivious to the strange and annoyed looks he was earning as he glared up at one of Lumiose's most recognizable buildings.

Concerned, she lightly tugged on his sleeve. "Is something wrong?"

Ash nodded, offering her a small smile as he fought the urge to go off in search of something stiff to drink. "I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to this."

Beckoning for her to follow, he quickly ascended the steps to Sycamore Labs. Just as it had been the first time he visited, the lab was in a frenzy, the next great scientific breakthrough just around the corner. Too close to simply walk to. The twosome went unnoticed in the chaos as Ash, who was more than two heads taller than Serena, searched every face to pass within an arm's length.

"You! You're the Professor's kid, right?"

And just like that his search ended. Ash locked eyes with a blond. About his own age and in a sleek, white suit accessorized with a flamboyant, blue ascot, he oozed money and arrogance. The latter of which reminded Ash a little too much of his old self for him to like the speaker.

"Where is the esteemed Professor?"

Taken aback by the venom in his tone, the blond looked toward the rear of the lab. "The back of the lab- Wait!" He scrambled after the slightly taller teen. "He's busy!"

Ash ignored him, taking a fretful and confused Serena by the hand and guiding her through the flurry of traffic in the lab. Without pausing to knock, Ash wrenched open the door and strolled in as if he owned the place. Sophie and Cosette, along with another girl, stood hunched over a stone about the same size as a pearl.

Yet it wasn't this trio that caught Ash's attention, but the other occupant in the room. His hand frozen on the snout of a massive, magnificent Garchomp, Professor Augustus Sycamore looked as if he had been punched in the gut.

Ash felt much the same way, but for a very different reason. His mother was right, he did favor the man, right down to the shadow of stubble lining his jaw and the way his hair fell messily across the left side of his face.

"Last time I dropped by you were too busy to see me," Ash began, as a way to break the silence. "So I invited myself in this time."

"I'm sorry, Professor," the blond apologized profusely, elbowing his way past Ash with a glare. "I told him you were-"

"It's alright, Dexio," Sycamore assured him absently, unable to look anywhere but at the face that so resembled his own.

At Ash's side, Serena looked as if she were about to pass out from embarrassment. Trying her best for cool and apathetic, the red staining her cheeks and the way her eyes darted from one person to another, just waiting for someone to start screaming that they didn't belong there.

"Professor." It was Sophie who stepped forward and jumpstarted things. "Perhaps it would be best if we were to call it quits for the day?"

Clearing his throat, Sycamore nodded thankfully to his fellow intellectual. "Yes, I believe that would be for the best. We'll reconvene tomorrow, shall we? You're all excused."

Ignoring the way Cosette and the mocha-skinned lass were eyeballing him as if he were something equally odd and fascinating as they made their way past, Ash had eyes only for Sophie. "That means you're done for the evening, correct?"

"It certainly seems that way," Sophie nodded.

"Then can I ask you for a favor?" he inquired, dropping his voice so that only she and Serena could hear him.

Taken aback, she blinked owlishly. "If it's within reason, of course."

Withdrawing his pokedex, Ash presented it to a bewildered Serena. "Would it be asking too much for you to take her shopping for new clothes? You obviously know more about what girls like than I ever will."

Sophie giggled. "I'm hardly an expert on clothing or what a young lady her age would be interested in, but I would be happy to help. I'll even enlist Sina's aid. The girl who left with Cosette," she clarified at his questioning look. "She's quite fashionable. Though I'm afraid she doesn't know the meaning of restraint. I'll try to keep her from bankrupting you.

"Thank you," he said, turning to a squirming Serena. The brunette looked as if she would combust she was so uncomfortable.

"You can trust Sophie. She won't lead you astray."

Serena shook her head, attempting to return his pokedex to him. "You don't have to buy me more clothing. I'm happy with what I have. You've already done too much for me."

"Listen, do you remember what I told you in Santalune? I intend to help you. So let me. Go with her while I speak with the Professor." Seeing she wasn't quite convinced, he decided to share what he had been hiding from her all along. "I might be able to get you a trainer's license. But for now, I need you to do as I say, understand?"

Mimi grunted as Serena's hold on her tightened. The girl fixed him with wide, disbelieving eyes, barely daring to believe her ears. "I'll go then," she eventually managed, stomach in knots and her words tumbling over one another in her nervous haste.

"And I mean it, no holding back," Ash added with a smile meant to calm her. "Anything you want, charge to my pokedex."

With a grateful nod and on the verge of being overwhelmed, the brunette launched herself at him, latching onto his middle as she fought back happy tears. "Thank you," she whispered breathlessly.

When finally a beaming Sophie untangled her from him—saving poor Espurr from asphyxiation—and led her away, Ash relented and did exactly what he had vowed little more than a few weeks earlier he would never do. He addressed the man who had walked out on his mother…

AN: I'm sure most of you got the reference/crossover point. But for those of you who didn't, the replicants are an idea I've borrowed from Blade Runner, which in turn is based off of the book "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?" This connection was inspired by the amount of robots the X&Y series incorporated. And yes, the androids/replicants will play a larger part down the road.

This chapter also gave some insight into Ash's time as a League agent. This is an element that I'll be exploring at length. This story is going to be as gritty as ROOT, but in its own special kind of way. Also, huge thanks goes out to AEthereal Devastation. He's been great, though no one would have blamed him if he had told me to 'f' off after my absence.


End file.
